Mi chica Mala
by fortheloveofamerica
Summary: Bella, es una chica que sabe lo que es capaz de provocar en un Hombre, y hasta ahora no ha encontrado a nadie que la domine, que pasara cuando se encuentre con Edward, un chico que parece ser exactamente lo mismo que ella.
1. Chapter 1

-Mama. no voy a ir a se lugar!-le dije por ensima vez a mi madre.

-claro que si vas a ir Isabella. ya no soporto todo lo que haces, no puedo creer que hayas hecho algo asi, mañana te vas con tu padre.-Me contesto Renee.

-No voy a ir con Charlie-grite sacaba parte de la ropa que Renee metia en la maleta.

-Ya tome una desicion Isabella, tomada lo que necesits, mañana temprano sale tu avion-dijo saliendo de mi cuarto.

-Te odio!-grite cerrandole la puerta en la cara.

Era oficial mi mama era MUY histerica, no podia mandarme con Charlie, y menos a ese pueblo donde seguramente lo unico que hacian era ir ala igleisa y a la escuela, y estaba segura de que no tenian idea de lo que era el Sexo, sinceramente mi mama estaba exagerando, no era a primera vez que me sorprendian teniendo sexo en un baño de a eceula, pero bueno mi madre jamas se habia enterado hasta hoy, que el director se harto de mi. Pero es que fue algo que no pude evitar, ese chico que era nuevo, y sinceramente no recuerdo su nombre estaba muy bien proporcionado.

Sabia que con mi madre no habia marcha atras asi que comenze a guardar mis cosas, puse mi guitarra en su estuche, si tocaba guitarra y la verdad hacia muchas cosas que nadie pensaria. guarde mis libros en una caja y las fotos que tenia con mis amigos, tenia que hablar con ellos y avisarles, mi mama tomo esta desicion de la nada,y ya no podria salir de fiesta con ellos ni de de aburrimiento en forks.

Tome tambien mi Ipod y mi Laptop, sin ellos no podria vivir, abri mi closet y note que mi mama ya habia guardado toda mi ropa en maletas, asi que solo quedaba guardar añgunas de mis pocas pertenencias.

Mi padre Charlie tenia una empresa en Seattle, pero vivia en forks, por que decia que la ciudad le estresaba, tenia bastante dinero como para que yo y mi mama vivvieramos bien ya que estaban divorciados,y bueno ahora que recuerdo, tenia algunos amigos en Forks como Alice y ... Emmett. Como extrañaba a ese chico y pasar tiempo juntos, si bueno talvez no hicimos las cosas mas inocentes del mundo pero era aguien muy especial para mi con el habia perdido mi virginidad, y habiamos hecho muchas cosas juntos, intentamos tener una relacion pero no funciono, nos dimos cuenta de que era mejor ser amigos y no intentar tener una relacion y terminar mal, de hecho el era mi mejor amigo y Alice su hermana que tenia mi edad era mi mjor amiga, tenia años sin verlos , solo nos manteniamos en contacto por E-mails, asi que talvez le avisaria a Alice pero solo a ella y le haria jurar que no se lo mecionaria a nadie.

Tome mi celular y mande un mensaje a Marian avisandol que me iria sabia que ella haria que todos se enteraran no me gustaban las despedidas.

Me quede dormida recordando los viejos tiempos, y pensandolo bien , talvez no la pasaria tan mal.

* * *

Me encontraba en el aeropuerto, si ya estaba a punto de salir mi avion, me despedia de todo lo que fuese diversion, alcohol y sexo. Sinceramente me estaba deprimiendo.

Mi madre solo me decia ''Lo siento Bella, pero esto es lo mejor para ti, debes entenderlo''. No entendia que tenia de bueno, igual podia conseguir alcohol en algun lado, pero no seria lo mismo sin mis amigos, extrañaria a Marian, Laurent, Jane, Corin, Demetri y demas. Ya no me divertiria igual.

Alice y Emmett eran geniales , tambien Jasper y Rosalie , pero bueno talvez ellos ya habian cambiado y solo yo quedaba siendo una revoltosa.

Escuche como una voz femenina llamaba por altavoz a los pasajeros de mi vuelo a Seattle.

Seria un viaje muy largo.

Me despedi de mi madre lentamente y tome mis maletas quue eran pocas, ya que no tenia mucha ropa de invierno. Y asi sin mirar atras subi al avion.

Llevaba poco tiempo en el avion, y comenze a quedarme dormida, y justo cuando caia en los brazos de morfeo , comenze a recordar.

_Me encontraba en la habitacion de Jasper, meintras lo recostaba sobre la cama , y el estaba ya sin su camiseta , me acerque mas a el colocandome sobre el, meintras el ponia sus manos en mi cintura y comezaba a subirlas hasta mi sosten acariciando mis pechos por encima de este, hasta sacarme la blusa, mientras el besaba mi cuello, yo desabrochaba su pnatalon hasta dejarlo en sus tobillos._

_Sentia sus manos como expertas sobre mi cuerpo a pesar de que el me estaba dando lo mas valioso que tenia:_

_Su Virginidad_

_Sabia que el sentia por mi algo muy fuerte que no era lo mismo que yo sentia por el._

_Comenzo a acariciar mis muslos subiendo mi falda, de arriba hacia abajo acercandose ami sexo peligrosamente, sentia su respiracion emi cuello, mientras yo pasaba mis manos por su pecho, entonces bese sus labios, dulces, comenzo siendo un beso tierno y despues fue llenandose de lujuria , de pasion, de lo que sentiamos en ese momento, por lo que nos dejamos llevar, baje mi falda , y el jugaba con elastico de mis bragas torturandome._

_Bajo hasta mis caderas mordiendo suavemente, y bajando mis bragas con sus dientes, entonces baje sus boxers, al igual que sus pantalones._

_Me acerque mas a el y me posicione sobre su miembro, rozando su sexo y el mio, haciendo que el gimiera._

_Entonces..._

_-_Señorita ya vamos a descender-me dijo la azafata.

Maldije internamente ala azafata en ese momento, sentia mis bragas humedas, hace mucho tiempo que no pensaba en Jasper.

* * *

Emmett POV

Estaba en la sala de mi casa viendo un partido de americano, me estaba empezando a preguntar donde estaban todos. Alice estaba muy callada para ser normal y Edward bueno a el si no lo habia visto en todo el dia, Esme y Carlisle bueno preferiria no saber que estaban haciendo.

Escuche unos pasitos en el piso de arriba , y luego como bajaban las escaleras .

-Emmett-dijo Alice.

Decidi ignorarla seguro era una de esas ideas suyas de que ir de comprar era divertido.

-EMMETT-grito esta vez

-Que quieres duende?-pregunte ya que no me dejaba concentrar en mi juego.

-Adivina quien viene?-canto.

-Quien?-dije sin intenciones de seguirle la corriente

-BELLA!-grito emocionada

Bella?.Mi Bella. Venia para aca pero como era eso posible, y sinq ue yo lo supiera, tenia dos años sin verla, esto debia ser una broma, esperaba a que aparecieran las camaras y me dijeran ''Caiste''.

Me quede recordandola, cada segundo que pasamos juntos antes, y los que pasariamos ahora que como me habia entregado una de las cosas mas preciadas para ella su virginidad y yo le habia entregado la mia. Recordaba porque habia cambiado tanto, pro que ahora jugaba con los hombres y solo buscaba el placer e imponer sus reglas y condiciones.

Recorda su piel nivea, y su cabello castaño, sus ojos chocolates, y sus labios rosas y delgados.

-Emmett?, Emmett!, EMMETT!-grito Alice desesperada.

-eh?-pregunte confundido.

-Me estas escuchando?

-eh no-dije aun confundido.

-Emmet!-grito y le pego al suelo ccon su pie , haciendo un berrinche.

-Ya ya , te escucho-dije calmandola.

-Bueno te decia, que debemos hacer una gran fiesta este viernes para recibir a Bella, y bueno la decoracion , de eso me encargo yo, la musica bueno eso lo pueden hacer tu y Edward, y el alcohol, creo que se lo pedire a Rose,recuerda que cumplio 18 hace poco. Esta bien me voy, tengo mucho que planear-dijo llendo hacia las escaleras- Por cierto Bells llega mañana.

Mañana!

Tengo mucho que hacer, en realidad no se ni que hacer pero algo hare.

Ya lo se!.

* * *

No sean malas D: es mi primer fic y bueno no estoy segura de qu eme haya quedado muy bien( opiniones siii :ñ

With Love : Vanity Bitch


	2. Chapter 2

**Edward POV**

Senti como vibraba mi celular sobre la mesita de noche que habia al lado de mi cama. Lo tome aun medio dormido cuando note que faltaban solo 15 minutos para llegar al instituto. Me sente sobre la cama y ami lado sentia el cuerpo inerte de Irina al lado.

Me levante y me dirigi al baño, y entonces me percate que no tenia pueestos ni mis boxers, pero no me importo.

Me di una ducha rapida y sali del baño con solo una toalla amarrada ami cintura.

Abri mi closet, y me encontre con una nota de mi prima Alice ''_Edward ponte la ropa tal y como la deje- Alice''._Mi prima esta completamente obsecionada con la moda pero aun asi la queria mucho, ya que era la unica que realmente me queria y me aguantaba.

Senti que algo se movia sobre la cama y al voltear, me encontre con Irina sobre sus rodillas y con un conjunto de lenceria roja, que sinceramente le quedaba muy bien.

Volvi a voltearme sin ponerle atencion.

-Ven aqui bebe-me dijo seductoramente aunque no me gustaba nada que me llamara asi. Senti como se levanto y caminaba hacia mi, y despues su manos tratando de soltar la toalla que me cubria.

-Lo siento Irina, pero que pensara tu queria hermanita de mi -dije inocentemente.

-No creo que le importe mucho, ella sabe como eres y aun asi sigue contigo.

-Lo lamento-dije besandola- pero debo ir ala escuela.

Oi como regreso y comenzaba a buscar su ropa por la habitacion. Deje caer la toalla para ccomenzar a cambiarme y senti a Irinia detras mia besando mi cuello.

-Vamos Ed, no tienes por que ir a la escuela,podemos hacer.. mejores cosas-dijo lo ultimo con un tono picaro.

-Ya te lo dije Irina, tengo cosas que hacer.

-Esta bien Eddie-como su hermana me decia- y sabes que, anoche fue la mejor noche de mi vida.

-Si , no estuvo tan mal.

Me encantaba saber que provocaba en las mujeres, y tenerlas a mis pies, que me adularan, si sabiq ue aveces era egocentrico y jugaba con las personas , peroo eran ellas quienes lo permitian, yo solo,digamos que sabia aprovechar la situacion.

* * *

Sali de la casa, y me di cuenta que estaba completamente vacia, Irina probablemente saldria despues, bueno eso no me importaba.

Subi a mi Volvo y conduje a lo que yo consideraba una velocidad normal hacia el instituto, si bueno 120 Km/h no eran normales para nadie salvo mi familia.

Necesitaba encontrar a Emmett, aun no estaba seguro para que , pero sentia que este dia me llevaria una sorpresa.

Llegue al instituto y se veian solos los pasillos, Emmett no era alguien que entrara mucho a clases, realmente era como yo pero no tanto, aqui yo era el unico.

Camine hacia el gimnasio y comenze a oir ruidos, al principio no los distinguia bien, y conforme me adentraba en el los escuchaba mejor.

Eran gemidos de una chica y parecian provenir desde atras de las gradas.

Me acerque mas y distingui a Emmett, no podia ver bien a la chica ya que me daba la espalda. Tenia el cabello castaño un poco ondulado hasta media espalda, Vestia un vestido aazul marino corto, con unas chaqueta al estilo rockero encima,con una bufanda algo rara ya que no la veia bien, y unas botas negras..

Se veia bastante bien, probablemente se llevaria bien con Alice.

Estos dos no se habian percatado de mi prescencia y seguian en sus asuntos, por lo que decidi interrumpir.

-Emmett!.

* * *

**Emmet POV**

Me encontraba guardando libros en mi casillero para irme a clases.

No habia podido dejar de pensar en Bella, no sabia si ya vendria al instituto o aun no, pero me moria por verla.

Alice no me habia vuelto a decir nada respecto a la llegada de Bella. Me estaba carcomiendo por dentro. Ya casi terminaba de guardar mis libors, cuando unas manitas cubrieron mis ojos y me dieron un beso en la mejilla. No sabia quien era. Alices era mucho mas bajita y Rose nunca hacia este tipo de cosas y ademas era mucho mas alta.

No podia ser Bella ¿Verdad

-Bella?-Pregunte dudoso.

Las manos dejaron de cubrir mis ojos y me di la vuelta.

-Emmett!-Grito Bells abrazandome.

-Bella!-dije feliz-no epnsaba que entraras al instituto tan pronto.

-Bueno ya sabes papa se la pasa en Seattle y no queria que me quedara sin hacer nada asi que me inscribio lo mas pronto posible.

-Si Charlie se la pasa dejando ese tema, te eh extrañado demasiado y como Alice dijo eh extrañado los viejos tiempos no es lo mismo sin ti Bells.

-Yo tambien te eh extrañado mucho Emm.-dijo sonriente-y los viejos tiempos tambien.

-Y que podriamos hacer al respecto Bells?-dije inocentemente. No me habia dado cuenta pero ya habian dado el timbre de inicio de clase y el corredor se encontraba vacio.

-Creoq ue tengo una idea-respondio picaramente y me beso.

La tome de la cintura, no me habia percatado de lo que vestia, llevaba un vestido, que note era corto al bajar mi mano a su espalda baja, y al reccorer sus espalda note que llevaba un chaqueta.

El beso era bastante apasionado, lleve mi mano debajo de su vestido y me acerque a su sexo, y con mi otra mano oque sus pechos, estaba muy humeda y no encontraba el momento para oirla gritar mi nombre.

Decidi que debiamos movernos, no queria que un mestro o un alumno nos montara un numerito y no nos dejaran terminar .La tome en brazos ella no pesaba mucho, y la segui besando mientras ella acariciaba mi pecho y bajaba sus manos hacia el borde de mi camisa y metia las manos debajo de ella acariciando lentamente mi pecho.

Vi la puerta del Gimanasio abierta, y a esta hora nadie se encontraba en el asi que decidi que lo mejor seria entrar ahi. Me fui detras delas gradas casi nunca habia nadie en el gimnasio y las practicas de los equipos eran durante la tarde asi que nadie nos molestaria.

La coloque de nuevo en el suelo y comenze a besar y mrodisquear su cuello, solo la oia gemir y eso era lo mejor que mis oidos habian escuchado alguna vez. Dirigio sus manos a mi pantalon y comenzo a acariciar mi meibro por encima de este. Despues de unrato comenzo a desabroghar mi cinturon y mi pantalon para tocar mi miembro pro encima de mis boxers.

Alcanze a escuchar un ruido pero no lo di mucha importancia y volvi a atacar su de mis manos bajo de sus pechos hacia sus piernas acariciando sus muslos lentamente, subi mas y senti sus bragas eran delgadas mucho de hecho, y dirigi mis dedos hacia su sexo, rozando su clitoris lentamente haciendo que gimiera fuertemente, lo que acalle con un beso.

Volvi a escuchar un ruido, esta vez muy cerca.Y entonces.

-Emmett!-escuche la voz de mi ''querido'' primo Edward.

No podia estar aqui cierto.

Senti a Bella tensarse y nos separamos.

Y si definitivamente Edward estaba ahi con una ceja levantada mirandome inquisitivamente.

-Emmet, no me piensas presentar a tu amiga?

-Emmm si, ella es Bella, Bella el es Edward.-dije su nombre con odio.

-Hola Eddie-dijo Bells en tono de burla, quien tambien se notaba molesta.

-Mucho gusto Bella, sabes note que son Muy buenos amigos- dijo con un doble sentido.

-Callate Edward.

* * *

**Bitcheees!(asi les dire de ahora en adelante)**

**awww 7 reviews, no pense tener tantos en el primer cap. Me hacen tan feliz T.T**

**Bueno escribir poco por que queria subirlo rapido y como ya tengo las ideas para los primeros capis y tdo ahi medio redactado pero regado por todos lados pues me tardo menos, y bueno espero que les guste , y que me dejen sus opiniones n_n.**

**Una cosita x3 les gusta mi nombre?, es que no me convence demasiado xd. Bueno cuidense mucho y tratare de subir el siguiente en unso tres dias (:**

**_With Love:_**

**_Vanity Bitch_**


	3. Chapter 3

B**Bella POV**

El chico que se encontraba frente a mi no estaba nada mal siendo sincera se llama Edwin o algo asi por lo que le entendi a Emmett mientras acomidaba mi ropa. Podia sentir su mirada clavada en mi persona, pero la verdad no me molestaba, tenia las facciones del rostro marcadas, con el cabello de un color cobre muy raro, unos labios que se veian deliciosos, y su cuerpo que se veia bien definido pero sin llegar a ser como Emmett. Por ultimo estaban sus ojos de un color esmeralda que hipnotizaban, creo que tenia la mirada mas hermosa que habia visto en mi vida.

Emmett se habia llevado a no se donde a Edward para hablar con el mientras yo terminaba de arreglarme. Escuche pasos detras mio y me encontre solo con Emmett, y se acerco hacia mi tomandome de la cintura y cuando nuestros rostros solo estaban a centimentros sono la campana.

-Vamos Emmy, tengo historia-dije sonriendo.

-Esta bien-dijo resignado, y lo tome de la mano llendo hacia la salida.

Llegamos a su casillero y note que el que estaba enseguida era el mio ya que no habia tenido tiempor de buscarlo, pero de todas formas no traia nada el dia de hoy.

-Te toca historia verdad?

-Si, porque?

-creo que te toca junto con Jasper deja ver si lo encuentro para que te acompañe.-Jasper. Tenia mucho sin saber de el y Alice decia que era un amargado y que por eso nunca hablaba de el.

Vi como Emmett levantaba un poco sus tobillos para ver sobre la multitud aunque enrealidad no lo necesitaba.Y entonces comenzo a gritar como un loco.

-Jasper! Jazzy-jazzy? creo que a Emmett le afecta que Alice sea su hermana.-JASPER! ven aqui!-grito cuando Jasper ya estaba mas cerca.

-Que quiere Emmett-dijo con voz cansada, al parecer no me habia notado.

-Hola-dije sonriendo y poniendome frente a el.

-Bella?-dijo atonito.

-Si soy yo.-dije dandole un beso en la comisura de los labios.

-Que haces aqui?-pregunto todavia sorprendido.

-Que?, ya quieres me que vaya?-pregunte fingiendo estar ofendida.

-Que?-dijo confuso-NO, no solo que yo no sabia que regresabas. te quedaras cierto?

-Si jazz.

-Que bueno, ah por cierto que clase te toca?.

-Historia.

-Igual a mi, Vamos. Adios Emmett.

-Adios Emmy-dije despidiendome de Emmett con un pequeño abrazo.

Tome a Jasper de la mano y camine junto a el por varios pasillos. Note como los chicos me devoraban con al mirada y miraban con envidia a Jasper. Mientras que las chicas me miraban y comenzaban a cuchichear no era algo muy nuevo para mi , siempre iba a haber quien hablaria de ti, y son esas personas quienes te hacen importantes.

Entramos a un salon en el que habia muy poca gente y varios alumnos voltearon a me miraron de arriba a abajo pero no les di importancia. Me sente junto a Jasper no em importaba si ya tenia un compañero o compañera, tendria que buscarse otro lugar.

-Y bien jazzy que ha sido de tu vida desde que me fui?, note que varias chicas te miran con lujuria-dije levantando una ceja.

-Bueno de eso todos se dan cuenta, pero yo no soy como Edward, y las chicas creen tener la oportunidad de acostarse conmigo por que Edward es uno de mis mejores amigos.

-Quien es Edward?, o te refieres a Edwin?-dije confundida.

-Edwin?. es un chico cabello cobrizo, ojos verdes, y con aires de grandeza?

-Sip

-Entonces hablamos de la misma persona, y si su nombre es Edward, pero siguele diciendo Edwin odia que confundan su nombre por que nadie o casi nadie lo hace.-dijo sonriendo maliciosamente.

-Esta bien-dije sonriendo.

Mire a mi alrededor y vi que el salon comenzaba a llenarse y en eso en entro un profesor bajito y algo calvo con una pantalla y un reproductor, al parecer no hariamos nada hoy.

**Alice POV**

Tenia clase de quimica, pero la verdad no me gustaba para nada, y no habia puesto atencion a ninguna clase en todo el dia, tenia cosas mas importantes que hacer.

Bella..., bueno no tenia idea de si y habia llegado a forks y si ya vendria al colegio, ya que cuando le marcaba me mandaba al buzon, tenia que planear su fiesta, ver quienes irian y que habria de beber y cosas por el estilo ademas de que nos pondriamos Rosalie, Bella y yo.

Tambien debia evitar que Edward y Bella se encontraran, por que Edward la tomaria como una nia inocente a simple vista y ella como un tonto y eso seria algo... malo.

**Bella POV**

La pelicula que nos habia puesto el profesor estaba demasiado aburrida , de hecho ni siquiera sabia de que trataba exactamente, solo sabia que Jasper estaba demasiado concentrado y me estaba enfadando.

Talvez podria divertirme un poco con Jasper, me aburria verlo tan serio. Tome una hoja de mi cuaderno y escribo un simple ''Hola'' y lo deslize sobre su entrepierna con mi mano, si trataba de disimularlo un poco. No parecio darse cuenta asi que volvi a mover mi mano y la deslize por su miembro sobre la tela del pantalon y vi como se tensaba por la sorpresa.

Me miro disimuladamente y yo sonrei un poco entonces volvi a poner mi mano sobre su miembro, y despues de rozarlo un poco mas comenze a desabrochar su pantalon y senti como se ponia cada vez mas tenso, entonces me acerque a su oido y le susurre.

-Relajate Jazz, no queremos que el profesor te escuche o si?-susurre sonriendo.

Meti mi mano bajo su pantalon y jugue con el elastico de sus boxers y metiendo un poco mis dedos y senti como su miembro cobraba vida debajo de sus boxers, segui tocandolo sobre sus boxers y ocasionalmente metia mi mano bajo ellos, pero entonces sono el timbre y me levante sonriendo.

Jazz estaba recargado sobre la mesa y me acerque .

-Sabes que jazzy, lo bueno de ser mujer es que al estar exitadas no hay nada que nos delate-dije mirando su meimbro y saliendo del salon.

**Jasper POV**

Bella se habia largado y me habia dejado en medio de un salon vacio con un ''problemita'' en mis pantalones.

Tenia clase de deportes y no podia salir del salon sin que nadie lo notara por los pasillos. Entonces escuche unos pasos dentro del salon , tan pronto llegaban?

-Jazz, amigo, que te pasa?-reconoci esa voz, era Edward. Si, Edward era un tonto con las mujeres pero era un buen amigo, solo que no lo dejaba acercarse a mi hermana Rosalie.

Levante la vista hacia el venia solo, y estaba sonriendo, al parecer habia estado ocupado la clase pasada.

-Oh veo que tu tambien conoces a esa tal Bella-dijo moviendo las cejas. De donde la conocia?.

-Sabes necesitas salir del salon se aproximan algunos alomnos-continuo hablando.

-Si yo tambien pienso lo mismo, pero como lo hago sin que nadie se de cuenta.- dije mirandolo.

-Bueno jazzy, eso que tienes ahi- dijo apuntando- es una carpeta y nose para que la uses tu pero creo que te serviria para llegar al baño o a tu auto-dijo sonriendo.

-Gracias Edward-dije levantandome con mi carpeta sobre los pantalones.

* * *

**Bitcheeees!**

**Yo se que me querran matar D:, pero bueno como les explico u_U pase por un momento muy triste de mi vida, pero ahora la perra que hablo de mi se jodio y se quedo sin novio :D y pues como me ponia triste por cualquier cosita comenzaba a escribir y luego ya no sabia que escribir D:, bueno lo de jazz me inspire pór lago que paso ayer (6), y espero que les haya gustado y ahora is me pondre a escribir :D porque estoy MUY FELIIIIIIZ :D cuidense**

_**With Love**_

_**Vanity Bitch**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Alice POV**

**-**Mas Fuerte- Gemi separandome un poco de sus labios entreabiertos**.**

Sujetaba su cabello rubio, que ya estaba muy despeinado, mientras trabajaba con sus dedos en mi parte mas intima, senti como me penetro cn dos de sus dedos mientras su pulgar acariciaba mi oir su respiracion entrecortada.

Y eso me exitaba mucho mas.

Volvio a besarme, pero esta vez con mucha mas lujuria que antes. Podia sentilo en sus movimientos rapidos, a los que yo solo podia responder gimiendo, y pidiendo mas.

-Asi te gusta?, que sea rapido?-me pregunto con la voz entrecortada.

Solo pude asentir a sus preguntas casi me corria y ya no me salia ni la voz.

Cuando esta con ella, podia olvidarme de todo, solo pensar en disfrutar.

-Mas fuerte Jane, ya casi llego-dije con la voz entrecortada mientras me recargaba en su hombro.

Comenzo a penetrarme mas fuerte con sus dedos, y a mover su pulgar en circulos alrededor de mi clitoris.

Y alcanze un maravilloso orgasmo,mientras Jane me besaba por que aunque casi nunca habia nadie aqui, no queriamos arriesgarnos.

-Eres asombrosa- dije tomando su rostro y plantandole un beso dulce.

-Ya van a terminar las clases tenemos que apurarnos.-dijo abrochando los botones de su blusa.

-Quieres ir de comprar hoy?-le dije feliz.

-No lo se, tengo que pensarlo, compraras lenceria?-dijo picaramente.

-Talvez, quieres averiguarlo-dije acercandome a ella y besandola apasionadamente.

-Vamos tengo que llegar a casa temprano-dije separandome y tomandola la de la mano.

Caminamos sonriendo hasta el estacionamiento, los chicos de primer año nos veian raro sin comprender porque veniamos asi, ya que sinceramente todos se daban cuenta que no eramos simples amigas, Jane parecio notarlo tambien, asi que nos detuvimos ante un gran grupo de chicos y me beso apasionadamente, meti mi lengua en su boca, y coemnze acariciar su cabello y su rostrocon una mano, y despues no separamos, y nos sonreimos, y a lo lejos pude ver a algunos chico completamente exitados y a las chicas con la boca completamente abierta. Nuestros amigos jamas nos criticaban, yo no era lesbiana ella tampoco, solo disfrutabamos del placer que nos podia dar una mujer al igual que el que nos puede dar un hombre.

Mire hacia donde se encontraban los autos de mis amigos, vi el M3 de Rosalie, el Jeep de Emmett, el Volvo de Edward , mi querido Porshe, y el Audi de Jasper, pero bueno no fue una vision muy agradable que digamos.

Bella y Jasper.

Se estaban besando , ella estaba recargada en el cofre del audi, y el la tomaba de la cintura. Cierto Bella es mi Mejor amiga y eso no cambiaria por nada nunca, pero ultimamente habia sentido cosas por Jasper, y yo sabia que el esta enamorado de Bells desde que tengo memoria, pero no contaba con que ella volviera, aun asi puse mi mejor sonrisa y corri.

-Bella!- grite lo mas fuerte que pude.

**Bella POV**

Me regresaria a mi casa con Jasper, ya que viviamos relativamente cerca, al igual que la casa de Alice, ya que nuestras familias eran de las mejores aqui en Forks, aunque en realidad aqui solo vivia Charlie.

Por cierto no habia visto a Alice en todo el dia, que habria pasado con ella?, se supone que tendria algunas clases con ella pero no al vi, ni siquiera a Jane la hermana de Alec.

Llege tomada de la mano de Jasper a su auto y nos dispusimos a esperar a los demas, pero a los cinco minutos debe admitir que me aburri, asi que decidi hacer algo divertido.

-Jazz-dije con voz inocente.

-Si Bella?-dijo algo desorientado.

-Ven aqui quieres?-dije moviendo mi dedo indice hacia mi. El se acerco lentamente sin saber bien lo que iba hacer.

Lo sujete del cuello y lo bese, el correspondio el beso, lleno de lujuria y pasion, sin nada de ternura o cariño, tomo mi cintura, y de vez en cuando la bajaba hacia la parte mas baja de mi espalda, y entonces coloque mis manos en su espalda y acaricie sus musculos dejando de besarlo por un momento, dirigio su boca ami cuello, y comenzo a besarlo y mordisquearlo, era una de las coas que adoraba que hicieran, amaba como se sentia y tenia un efecto hipnotizante en mi. Volvi a besarlo mas desesperada, pro la exitacion que dejo en mi cuello su boca. Entonces escueche un grito.

-Bella!- era la voz de Alice.

Me separe bruscamente de Jasper, y me acomode el vestido corriendo hacia ella.

-Enana!-grite cuando la abraze. Tenia mucho sin verla ,era mi mejor amiga desde que tengo memoria, al conocia practicamente desde que naci. Y lo mejor era qu emi padre habia comprado una casa junto a la suya y el nunca estaba aqui.

-Bells, por dios te eh extrañado tanto.

-Yo tambien pequeño duende, no sabes lo que me haz hecho falta.

-Tengo una idea- dijo sonriente.

-Si?, cual?-pregunte curiosa.

-Tenia planeado salir de compras hoy que tal si vienes conmigo y nos ponemos al corriente'-dijo feliz. Me gustaba ir de compras, adoraba comprar ropa, pero con Alice era otra cosa, pero pro estar con ella haria cualquier cosa.

-SI1-grito- y Rose puede venir con nosotros tambien.

-Claro -dije emocionada.

-En eso note que Jane venia llegando del mismo rumbo en el que venia Alice, al parecer venian caminando juntas hasta que Alice me vio y corrio hacia mi.

-Bells!-grito Jane emocionada.

-Jane!. pense que no estabas en este instituto, y que porfin te habia atrapado fumando hierba-dije en broma.

-Sabes que jamas lo haran-dijo arrogantemente.

-Si lose y por eso seras tu quien se encarge de darme mis raciones cierto?

-Sabes que si Bella-dijo sonriendo.

Ella y Alec habian llegado cuando yo tenia 14 años antes de irme a Phoenix, venian de inglaterra un pias muy liberal por asi decirlo y que adoraba con toda mi alma, asi que ellos tenian bastante experiencia con las drogas y el sexo, y aparte lo adoraban, asi que rapidamente se unieron a nuestro grupo.

En eso llegaron los chicos para mi sorpresa Edwin- creo- estaba ahi, no sabia que hacia con ellos, entonces Alice se acerco a mi junto con el.

-Bella, te presento ami pridmo Edward- Edward?

-Edward?-dije sin pensarlo- pense que se llamaba Edwin.

Alice comenzo a reir y el fruncio el seño.

-Bueno Alice, pasas por mi casa mi auto aun no llega, nos vemos mas tarde-dije tomando a Jasper de la mano y subiendo al auto.

El camino a mi casa fue rapido, y lo pasamos escuchando musica, asi que no hablamos mucho.

Al estacionar fuera de mi casa, comenze a besarlo, meti mis manos debajo de su camiseta y acaricie su bien definido pecho, entonces, las bajje mas hasta su cinturon y empeze a jugar con el, haciendo que diera pequeños brincos cuando comenze a desabrocharlo, y su pantalon tambien.

No podia moverme muy bien, asi que me pase al asiento trasero sabia que el entenderia la indirecta, y rapidamente me alcanzo, levanto mi vestido, y comenzo a cariciar mis piernas y mi centro por encima de mi ropa interior, se sentia tan bien, me provocaba, entonces me la quito y en vez de introducir sus dedos, agacho su cabeza, sabia loq ue se sentian sus dedos y su meibro, pero no sabia lo que sentiria con su lengua, y pordios juro que ah sido de los mejores en mi vida, gemi, grite lo areañe y creo que hasta arranque pedazos de su cabello, cuando me corri.

Entonces recorde que Charlie llegaria temprano, ya que aun seguia en el pueblo.

Me levante y me acomode en vestido.

-Jazzy prometo recompensarte luego,Charlie aun sigue en el pueblo y saldre con Alice-dije saliendo del auto y dandole un beso en los labios.

* * *

**Bitchees!**

**LOSE LOSE, me tarde una eternidad, pero digamos que no sali muy bien en la escuela, y pues ay me ven estudiandop porque acabo de terminar examenes, y ademas tenia nesayps y asi y luego una profe enfadosa que no queria revisarme unos trabajos que tenia justificados y puras de esas pues, ya dejare de quejarme de mi escuela xd,bueno espero que les haya gusta y bueno oh por dios hoy me paso algo increible!, pero no creo que sea buena idea desirlo por aqui, asi que si alguna quiere saber o me quieren agregar mi fb es Naomi Ruiz :D, cuidense mucho pequeñas pervertidas, las adoro!, dejenme un review sii :ñ?.**

**With Love**

**Vanity Bitch**

**Sex, drugs & Rock n' Roll **


	5. Chapter 5

Mi padre aun no llegaba, había preparado su comida, si créanlo yo podía cocinar, me harte de esperarlo así que decida entrar a mi cuarto a darme una ducha. La casa de mi padre era realmente grande, mi dormitorio o era algo muy arreglado el sabia lo que me gustaba era en tonos blancos y tierras , con una gran ventana que daba vista a la casa de Alice, si era mi vecina, así que la vería fuera de mi casa en aproximadamente una hora. Tome una toalla y camine hacia mi baño, los colores eran iguales que los de mi habitación pero con toques de rojo, tenia una ducha season, era tan genial, una de las cosas que me gustaba de mi familia era que podían pagar todas estas cosas, y una regadera con paredes transparentes, si bueno tal vez yo no era bisexual, pero eso tampoco quitaba la posibilidad de compartir la ducha con las chicas o tal vez lo chicos.

Me meti en la ducha lo que me gustaba de la season era que el chorro del agua caia desde el techo y asi era mas rapido, agarre mi toalla y me cubir el cuerpo al terminar de ducharme , me coloque otra toalla en el cabello y camine hacia mi habitacion.

Me puse la ropa que habia dejado sobre mi cama, unas mallas negras y encima un short de denim, una blusa blanca con un estampado de rostros y un sweater negro Holgado, con unos zapatos con poco tacon negros.

Cepille mi cabello hasta que quedo mas o menos lacio, y mi flequillo hacia el frente, me puse un moño, y lo deje asi.

Escuche a Alice gritar mi nombre con su vocecilla aguda, y tome mi bolso cafe y baje corriendo por las escaleras. Sali de la casa y cerre la puerta Alice estaba enfrente de mi casa con el motor encendido esperandome.

-Alice-la salude de un beso en la mejilla al subirme al carro.

-Hola Bella- dijo sonriente- espero que hayas traido zapatos bajos porque estaremos toda la tardeen el centro comercial.

En aproxidamente una hora habiamos llegado al centro comercial de Seattle ,si, Alice conducia como una loca.

Bajamos rapidamente del carro, y Alices comenzo literalmente a correr hacia el centro comercial.

-Vamos Bella, ay que apurarnos cierran demasiado temprano este lugar-dijo mientras pasabamos por la entrada y alcanzaba a leer que cerraban a las 10:00 p.m., si Alice estaba loca.

Entramos al centro comercial y rapidamente pasamos por tiendas como Versace, Dolce & Gabbana, Style, Roberto Cavalli, Ralph Lauren, Marc Jacobs entre otros. Hasta que al final llegamos a mi tienda favorita Victoria Secret, amaba comprar lenceria no para verme bien con los chicos sabia que a ellos les importaba una mierda si llevabas ropa interior linda o no, solo querian meterte la lengua en la garganta y corgerte, me gustaba comprarla por que me hacia sentir segura. Me habia quedado mirando la tienda por fuera y Alice me tomo del brazo y me llevo hacia adentro.

Apenas entre vi un hermoso corset blanco con bordados e incrustaciones negras, a conjunto con un pequeño boxer negro, lo amaba definitivamente lo compraria, le pedi uno de mi talla a la dependienta y me lo fui a medir no sabia donde estaba Alice, probablemente apreceria en un rato.

Sali a verme en el espejo y en eso llego Alice corriendo con miles de conjuntos entre sus pequeños brazos.

-Bella!, tienes que probarte todo esto, se que te quedaran increible, aparte de que los nececitaras-dijo demasiado rapido y moviendo las cejas sugestivamente.

-Espera que traes puesto, se te ve increíble!- volvió a hablar.

-Gracias Allie-dije sonriendo- creo que definitivamente lo llevare no se para que pero lo llevare.

-Bien ahora pruébate todo esto- dijo entregándome una pequeña montaña de ropa.

Me probe muchos conjuntos pero hubo uno en especial que ame, era rojo con encajes negros y yo y Alice concordamos en que se me veia demasiado bien, ademas resaltaba la palidez de mi piel.

Alice comenzo a probarse varios conjuntos y entonces entro una chica rubia que se me hacia algo conocida, pero no sabia donde la había visto llevaba una camisa a cuadros y pantalones entubados, botas negras y un savo suelto.

Llego y tomo a Alice de a cintura que iba saliendo del vestidor con un conjunto pequeñisimo negro, le dio un beso en los labios y le sonrió.

Me quede con la boca completamente abierta.

¿Mi mejor amiga era lesbiana?

-Alice!- no pude contenerme.

-Que pasa Bells-dijo desconcertada.

-Me puedes explicar que pasa aqui?

-Ya te habia comentado que soy bisexual que no.

-No-dije un poco espantada que tal si se sentia atraida hacia mi.

-No te preocupes no me siento atraída hacia todas las mujeres bella-dijo automáticamente como si me hubiese leído el pensamiento

-oh- solo pude decir esto- entonces supongo que esta bien- dije sonriendo

-Hola soy Jane, creo que nadie nos presento-dijo la chica rubia sonriendo.

-Hola Jane, soy Bella, la mejor amiga de Alice.

-Supongo que las dejare para que continuen con su idilio- no era algo normal ver atu mejor amiga besar a una mujer.

-Pero Bells- dijo Alice- no tienes en que regresar

-Bueno supongo que las espero en la plaza de la comida, ire por algo.

-Esta bien Bells, nos vemos en.. aproximadamente una hora.-dijo Sonriendo.

Alice POV

Vi como Bella salia de la tienda, sonreí y voltee a ver a Jane

-Pense que no vendrias

-Sabes que no me perderia el verte asi- dijo con un tono picaro y recorriendo mi cuerpo con su mirada.

Rei juguetonamente y la bese.

Nos dirigimos hacia el probador y el resto, lo dejo a su imaginacion.

Bella POV

Estaba terminando el sushi que habia comprado para comer cuando vi a Alice y Jane tomadas de la mano muy sonrientes, demasiado a decir verdad, no quiero pensar en lo que paso, o probablemente vomitaria todo lo que comí.

-Hola Alice, Hola Jane-dije poniendo mi mejor sonrisa, y tratando de no pensar en lo que estas dos habian hecho.

-Hola Bella-dijeron ambas

-Ya nos podemos ir Alice, estoy muy cansada y tengo que desempacar.

-Claro bella vamos-dijo tomandome de la mano y con la otra sosteniendo la mano de Jane y asi salimos del centro comercial como si fuesemos amigas de toda la vida.

Llegamos rapidamente a mi casa, ya habia mencionado que Alice conduce como loca, cierto?

Tenia que terminar de ordenar mi habitacion, y pensar como recompensaria a Jasper, solo pensar en hoy hacia que me mojara, hacia mucho que no disfrutaba tanto y ni siquiera llegamos a tener sexo completamente, solo el y Emmet lograban que disfrutara realmente el sexo, ahora comienzo a estar feliz de haber venido.

Busque las llaves en mi bolso y entre, las luces estaban apagadas, y no veia a mi padre por ningun lado, entonces sono mi celular.

-Hola?

-Bella, cariño, se que llegaste hace dos dias, pero tengo mucho trabajo aqui en la ciudad, probablemente me quede una semana.- Era mi padre

-Char..Papa, no te preocupes estare bien Jasper y Rosalie viven a una calle, y Alice es casi mi vecina no te preocupes-dije sonriendo.

-Bells, puedes tomar la tarjeta de credito que hay en mi habitacion, úsala para lo que necesites hija, nos vemos en una semana.

-Adios papa, te quiero.

-Adios Bella- y colgó.

Me fui a dormir, estaba demasiado cansada, mañana buscaría algo que ponerme y pensaría como recompensaría a Jasper.

Sono el despertador a las 7:30, no queria levantarme pero tenia que ir a la escuela.

Me levante y busque algo en mi maleta, tome unos short a la cintura una blusa blanca con estampado negro y unas botas negras sin tacón.

Me duche y me maquille, baje, tome un poco de cereal y tome las llaves de mi aston martin one 77 plateado cromo que adoraba, y me fui a la escuela.

Llege y lo primero que vi fue a Jasper, se veia demasiado apetecible desde aqui, creo que tengo una idea.

* * *

**Chicaas x33 espero que les guste y pues si ya no leen por todo lo que me tarde en escribir T.T me pondre triste, es que no tengo timpo pues y cuandot engo nose me ocurre nada, leam POR TRECE RAZONES :D estoy enamorada de ese libro . , besos (:**

**Vanity**


	6. Chapter 6

Baje de mi auto y me dirigí hacia donde estaba Jasper. Ya tenia una idea de como lo recompensaría, y eso incluía el corset que había comprado ayer, llegue y le di un beso en la mejilla.

-hola jazz-dije sonriendo coquetamente.

-Hola Bella-dijo tomandome de la cintura.

Me acerque a su cuello y comenze a besarlo recordaba que al hacerlo el se volvia loco.

Gimió

-Bella, sabes que eso me encanta, cuando podremos estar solos linda ?-dijo seductoramente. Sabia que se moria de ganas por cojer conmigo pero talvez tendria que esperar para su sorpresa.

-Tal vez en unos dias, tal vez hoy no lo se Jazz-dije separandome de su cuello

-Beeeelllaaaaa-escuche gritar a Emmett y cuando voltee alguien me estaba levantando en el aire.

-Vamos Emmy bajame tengo que ir a clases.

-Pero si ahora no traes falda Bella.

-Pero llegare tarde a clases Emm, anda déjame ir ,prometo ir a tu casa esta tarde-le dije en el oído, aunque Jasper probablemente haya oído, pero la verdad no me importaba mucho que digamos.

-Esta bien Bells, confiare en ti -dijo bajandome y sonriendo

Alice Pov

A lo lejos vi a Bella con Emmett y Jasper, todos sabiamos que Jasper queria acostarse con Bella y también sabíamos que Emmett también lo deseaba y Jacob y tal vez hasta Edward en fin muchos chicos la deseaban

Aunque, todos creiamos que Emmett estaba realmente enamorado de Bella, y que lo de Jasper, solo eran hormonas, el jamas oculto que queria acostarse con ella, de hecho con ella perdio su virginidad, y bueno eso tampoco era un secreto. No habia secretos entre nosotros somos amigos desde que tenemos memoria. Aunque aveces pienso que Bella oculta algo, bueno que me oculta algo ami su mejor amiga, no se como es eso posible, un dia volvio y ya no era la misma de antes, se comportaba como una zorra con los chicos pero con nosotros seguia siendo la misma no se vestia vulgar ni nada, asi que jamas entendi muy bien ese cambio y ella solo me dijo que se habia hartado de ser una puritana.

Edward POV

Venia conduciendo y había pasado por mi querida novia Tanya, notese el sarcasmo, aunque era una ventaja que llevara falda y no trajera ropa interior, podia oir sus gemida mientras rozaba mis dedos por sus labios y despues introducia uno dentro de ella, no entendia la fascinacion de las chicas por mis dedos, aunque tenia bastante experiencia. Se corrio y baje del carro, ella podia bajarse cuando quisiera, vi a esa chica nueva Bella, no sabia mucho de ella, solo que era amiga de mis primos desde hace muchísimo tiempo, y que estaba buena, traia un minusculo short, que dejaba sus piernas al descubierto y podia ver perfectamente su trasero, DIOS, que suerte tenian Jasper y Emmett, segun lo que sabia ambos se habian acostado con ella ya varias veces, pero bueno eso para mi no suponia ningun problema, lo que supondria un problema seria mi pene, si no dejaba de pensar en cogermela por detras.

Camine hacia donde estaban ellos, llegue y los salude a todos excepto a ella, sabia que ella me saludaria, pero ni se inmuto, supongo que tiene el ego demasiado elevado y hay que bajarselo un poco.

Bella POV

Edwin o Eduardo, como se llamase llego y saludo a todos, excepto a mi como si fuese el rey de mundo, aunque no me importaba, no tenia ni la menor idea de quien , asi que no importaba, sono el timbre, y me despedi de Emm y Jazz con un beso en los labios, y aunque solo una vez habia besado a una mujer me despedi de Alice con un beso bien dado. Y pude notar a los chicos con la boca abierta, y Edward se quedo esperando su beso.

En dos dias seria la fiesta que me organizo Alice, y bueno seguramente ella querria decirme que usar, pero no la dejaria, su estilo era muy dulce para mi, entre al salon y puede ver a varios chicos mirandome, no es que me molestara, pero no me consideraba muy bonita, pero igual disfrutaba su atencion.

Me sente llevaba un pequeño short, y sabia que varios hombres, y porque no mjeres se habian quedado viendo mi trasero. Extrañaba a Jacob, extrañaba sus musculos, y su cuerpo, aunque tambien extrañaba, pasar tiempo con el.

Voltee hacia mi derecha, y note que un chico, bastante atractivo estaba mirandome, su sonrisa, llamaba a pecar, y aun no habia llegado el profesor, asi que le hize señas para que viniera a sentarse junto ami, esto seria divertido.

-Hola, soy James- dio mirandome de arriba a abajo.

-Hola-dije con cara de inocente-soy Bella.

-Eres nueva, cierto ?-puedo decir que casi lei sus pensamientos, el pensaba que era una niña nueva, que era tan facil de manipular que podria acostarse con ella, y dejarla, aunque, ese era mi plan.

-Si, aunque me extraña, que no me conozcas-dije poniendo mi mano sobre su miembro.

El se exalto, pero despues me miro y sonrio.

-Creo que puedo llevarme muy bien contigo linda-dijo acariciando mi rostro.

No entendia porque todos los chicos me veian y creian que era una chica que queria acostarse con ellos, pero que no tenia nada de experiencia, despues andaban rogandome porque volviera a acostarme con ellos.

-Si?-dije massajeando su miembro, y sonando ilusionada, no me importaba que alguien nos viera.

-Que te parece si nos vemos hoy?-pude leer sus dobles intenciones.

-Lo siento, tengo cosas que hacer-dije y le di un beso en la comisura de sus labios.

-Por favor, la pasaras mejor conmigo.

Vi que Emmet iba pasando así que hable un poco mas fuerte, mi mesa estaba cerca de la puerta.

-Mejor que tirandome a Emmett, no lo creo cariño-dije cambiando mi sonrisa dulce, por una un poco malvada, y le di un apreton a su miembro, y voltee hacia enfrente sonriendo.

No entendia a los hombres,siempre me querian para una sola vez, y despues estaban fuera de mi casa rogándome.

En ese momento los cuchicheos cesaron y las miradas de las mujeres fueron directo a la puerta, no sabia a que se debía asi que dirigí mi mirada hacia ahí, y no podia creer lo que vi, era nada mas y nada menos que el primo de Emmett, Edwin o Edward según habia entendido. Llego y se paro a un lado de James, le dijo algo al oido y James se levanto y el tomo su lugar.

-Hola Bella - dijo con voz sensual.

-Hola Edwin - dije a propósito pude ver el enojo en sus ojos esmeraldas.

-Bella... soy Edward

-Ah si eso- dije restandole importanci

-Y bueno iras a la fiesta que tiene planeada Alice mañana?

-Claro, es mi fiesta de bienvenida- dije sonriente- y tu iras ?

-No lo se, Alice dijo que no podre cojerme a nadie y que no invitara a ninguna zorra.

-Asi que tienes reputacion de playboy?- dije en tono de burla.

-Bueno creo que eso ya lo deberias de saber - dijo con el ego demasiado alto.

-Bueno cariño, la verdad no creo que tengas comparación con Emmet y Jasper, probablemente se fijan en ti por tu linda carita-dije bajándole el ego.

**Edward POV**

!Que yo no tenia comparación con Emmett y Jasper¡ Por dios, no puedo creer lo que me acaba de decir Bella, si solo es una zorra mas, pude verla con Emmet y después me encontré a Jasper. Pero bueno tendría que hacerla cambiar de opinión, y la verdad eso no supondría ninguna dificultad.

Termino la clase, y en el pasillo me encontre a Jessica.

-Hola Edward- dijo mientras se bajaba mas su blusa escotada dejando ver sus pechos.- Sabes tengo tangas ganas de que folles- dijo con una voz ue suponia ser sensual en mi oido.

La verdad me moría por follar, Jessica no era un polvo decente pero serviría para quitarme la calentura, asi que la tome de la cintura y me la lleve.

* * *

**Lose lose !, matenme de una vez D:, bueno despues de desaparecer por medio año aqui esta otro cap. espero que lo lean si lo hacen me pondre muyy feliz :D, y bueno mi excusa esta vez es: el examen para la prepa D:, dejen reviews y me dicen que imagina que pasara con emmet y Jasper las adoro!**


	7. Chapter 7

Baje de mi Porsche Carrera negro, amaba mi auto supongo que era lo unico buena que mi madre me habia dado.

Estaba Frente a la casa de Rosalie, venia a pasar un poco de tiempo con ella y a darle una sorpresita a Jazzy. Llevaba un un sweater verde claro y unos pantalones entubados blancos. Rosalie era mi mejor amiga junto con Alice, y bueno ella era muy hermosa, jamas me había sentido atraída hacia las mujeres, aunque si fuese con Alice o con ella no lo dudaría, igual me gustaba experimentar y no me haría lesbiana simplemente seria mera curiosidad.

Hace aproximadamente dos meses Rosalie me había dicho que se sentía un poco atraída por Emmett nada de que alarmarse por eso yo seguía teniendo fajes con el aunque ella es mi amiga creo que si igual lo quisiera y no fueran novios lo seguiría haciendo.

Con Jasper era diferente lo quiero muchísimo no como un hermano, porque si fuese así jamas me hubiera acostado con el, era putamente delicioso estar con el y se lo había dicho millones de veces.

Me acerque y toque la puerta me abrió Jasper, así que aproveche y comenze a besarle sensualmente.

-Jazz sabes que tengo muchísimas ganas de ir a tu habitación- le dije al oido.

-Pues no la puedo hacer esperar señorita- me dijo sonriendo y me levanto en brazos y me llevo a su habitacion.

Entramos y me acostó en su cama, enrolle mis piernas en su cadera y lo atraje hacia mi, lo bese en los labio y luego en la mandíbula, en el cuello, en el pecho y baje mis manos y comenze a sacarle la camiseta. Habia desarrollado mas musculos desde la ultima ve que lo vi y lo hacia verse mucho mejor. Me saco la blusa y comenzo a tocar mis pechos, esta posicion no funcionaba para lo que tenia planeado, así que me las arregle para quedar sobre el, Seguí besando su pecho hasta que llegue a su pantalón y comenze a tocar su miembro podia sentirlo tan duro esperando por mi. Y se me hacia agua la boca, desabroche sus pantalón y le quite el boxer, me moría de ganar por acostarme con el pero no lo haría aun.

Metí su miembro de una sola vez en mi boca y pude escucharlo gemir, nunca le habia hecho sexo oral, asi que trataria de que lo disfrutara.

-OH dios me encanta tu boca nena, síguelo haciendo- lo escuche decir con la voz entrecortada.

Pase mi lengua por su miembro y después roze mis dientes por su punta, sabia que eso le encantaría. Comenze a hacerlo mas rápido, y sujeto con sus manos mi cabeza obligándome a meterlo mas y hacerlo mas rápido, el no lo sabia pero dios yo amaba eso, así que no me negué y deje que lo siguiera haciendo. Lo escuchaba gemir yy me encanta sabe que yo se lo estaba provocando así que seguí haciéndolo cada vez mas rápido hasta que sentí su liquido y me lo trague. Subi hasta estar frente a su rostro y lo bese apasionadamente.

-Te ha gustado tu recompensa Jazz?

-Me ha encantado- dijo para después besarme.- Y me muero por mas.

-Yo también Jazzy, pero voy a ver a tu querida hermanita.- dije sonriendo y tomando mi blusa.

Sali de su habitacion mientras lo dejaba desnudo sobre su cama.

Quería darle un sorpresa a Rosalie no la veía mucho en la escuela, asi que comencé a caminar de cuarto estaba alejado de los demás, así que tenia que ser muy silenciosa. Llegue a su puerta y oía música a todo volumen, gire la perilla de su puerta, y me encontre con algo que jamas en mi vida pensé ver.

-ROSALIE!-grite tapandome los ojos y saliendo del cuarto.

Dios era... era... no se como describirlo pero ver a Rose montando a Edwin, Edwar, Edward como sea !, es algo que jamas ovidare, jamas!.

Se puso una blusa que le llegaba a los muslos y salio.

-Bella!. Dios bella por que no me avisaste que venias.

-Quería darte una sorpresa-dije con tono de niña buena

No puede evitar mirar hacia su habitacion y Edward seguia acostado en su cama completamente desnudo, y bueno estaba muy bien dotado.

-Ay Bells no queria que me viese asi, es que dios no puedo evitarlo es tan bueno en la cama.

-¿El? ¿encerio?-No podía creerlo con esa cara de engreído

-Lo dices encerio Bella, jamas le has puesto atencion cierto.

-Pues a verdad no,tengo otras prioridades Rosie.

-No me digas Rosie!- me dijo enojada.

-Lo siento Rose, pero eso que acabo de ver- apunte hacia su habitación- jamas se borrara de aquí- apunte hacia mi frente.

Si lo se parecía tonta pero estaba en shock y era mi forma de expresarme.

-Pues no creo que te moleste mucho verlo así.

-Igual no te creo, pero venia a verte a ti no a ese.

-Bueno Bella que ha sido de tu vida desde que llegaste aquí casi no te eh visto, solo cuando estas con mi hermano o con Emmett.

-La verdad ha sido básicamente eso no eh tenido oportunidad de salir a divertirme, excepto hace dos días que fui con Alice al centro comercial.

-Pero ya te divertiras al viernes ya sabes como es la enana hace fiestas por todo.

-Si esperemos que sea la mejor fiesta a la que vaya, ya gtengo bastante sin ir a una.

-Te lo puedo asegurar querida.

Emmett POV.

Estaba sentado en la sala no tenia absolutamente nada que hacer.

Me estaba aburriendo.

Quería ver a Bella.

Pero me dijo que estaria ocupada.

Mañana estaria conmigo todo el dia y no con Jasper, si era mi amigo, pero vamos Bella parecía ponerle mas atención a el.

Oi ruidos de fuera y después vi entrar a Edward con cara de enojado.

Eso no era algo bueno.

-Emmett!, que tu amiguita Bella no sabe hacer otra cosas que molestar!- Me grito. Que tenia que ver Bella en su enojo y yo que tenia que ver en esto.

-Pues si sabe hacer muchas cosas-dije con tono sugestivo- pero no creo que debas saberlas.

-Es que dios!- grito de nuevo.

-Sabes ya me estan cansando tus grititos de niña y que siempre te jales el cabello. Te vas a quedar calvo, encerio.

- Es que dios estaba teniendo la mejor cogida del mundo con Rose y llego y abrio al puerta!. Sin tocar ni nada, simplemente la abrió y después se tapo los ojos.

-Bueno no creo que haya sido su intencion, dudo mucho que ella supiera lo que estaban haciendo y ''quisiera evitarlo''. Aparte piensa porque querría evitarlo.

-Y porque no, todas las chicas del instituto se quieren acostar con migo

-Bueno si Bella quisiera acostarse contigo no tendría porque rogarte. Y querido primito ya que estas aquí vas a ayudarme y vamos a ir a comprar una cosas que necesito asi que mueve tu trasero y sígueme. -dije sonriendo

No se levanto.

-Mira Emmett si necesitas condones hay muchos en mi habitación, puedes agarrar lo que quieras.

-No no necesito Edward ya tengo , y yo no tengo demas como tu, ahora vamos.

* * *

**Aqui esta! x33 creo que lo eh subido mas rapido esta vez :D, bueno espero que les guste y un favorsotototote diganme de quien quieren el primer Lemmon, no se de quien hacer de quien sea menos BellaXEdward, y buena ya que estoy de vacaciones ;D tratare de subir el proxximo cap en una semana o menos :D, y bueno estoy trabajando en otra historia pero quiero avanzar antes de subirla (:, espero que les guste gracias a todas por los Reviews y quienes la seleccionaron de mejor historia me hacen muuuuy feliz :D pense que ya casi nadie la leeria. Las amo **


	8. Chapter 8

Cap. 8

Bella Pov.

Desperté cuando los rayos de sol entraron por mi ventana por fin era viernes y podría divertirme en la fiesta que habían preparado Alice, Rosalie y demás.

Me levante aunque no quería, deseaba quedare acostada en mi cama, extrañaba el calor de Phoenix pero bueno ese calor e lo podían dar ciertas personas, aun no había olvidado lo sucedido con Rosalie y Edward. Me duche y entre a mi closet a buscar algo que ponerme, había mencionado que era bastante grande, pues si casi era otra habitación Charlie siempre quería darme lo mejor ya que nunca estaba conmigo y bueno tenia esta gran casa para mí.

Tenía una gran duda de verdad Edward sería tan bueno en la cama como Rosalie decía, no podría preguntarle a Alice porque es su primo, pero Edward tenia novia, bueno igual no iba a andar tras de el queriendo averiguarlo si se daba bueno, si no era igual.

Me cambie y me puse una blusa de tirantes gruesos color verde olivo y unos jeans con un cinto café, y por el frio me puse un saco a cuadros en colores café, azul y verde, y unas zapatillas cafés. Si iba al instituto pero si Alice me veía con ropa normal era capaz de hacerme regresar a casa a cambiarme, a parte me veía linda, mi cabello lo deje suelto y maquillaje natural.

Salí y subí a mi bebe y me fui rumbo al instituto, necesitaba acostarme con alguien ya, y bueno Emmett y Jasper no se negarían, jamás había pensado en hacer un trio pero no sería mala idea. No me di cuenta cuando había llegado al instituto, y me estacione junto al Jeep de Emmett, y al otro lado el Volvo de Edward quien estaba besándose con su noviecita, a la que por cierto se le veían los cuernos por todos lados.

Baje de mi auto y corrí a saludar a Emmett quien estaba de espaldas a mí.

-Emmett-grite y corrí hasta treparme de su espalda.

-Hola Bells, adivina que te tengo una sorpresa pero la veras hoy cuando vayas a nuestra casa.

-¿Si?, pero Emm no me gustan las sorpresas no me la puedes dar ya.

-No Bells, pero te puedo dar esto- dijo dándome un beso y acercando disimuladamente mi mano a su entrepierna.

-Bueno, me puedo divertir con eso por mientras- le dije al oído.

Edward POV.

Me desperté y mire a mi alrededor, este no era mi cuarto, era demasiado… rosa, ni siquiera era mi casa.

¿Dónde estoy?

Senti un peso a mi lado y gire mi cabeza, y ahí estaba Jessica, y entonces recordé que al interrumpirnos Bella, la amiga de Alice y Emmett, me fui molesto fui con Emmett al supermercado y vine con Jessica tomamos bastante ya que sus padres estaban de viaje y terminamos acostándonos, pero bueno tenía que largarme e ir al instituto, no importaba si despertaba sola. Igual después la contentaría.

Me puse mis pantalones y camiseta sin hacer mucho ruido y Sali como si nada, y me dirigí a mi casa.

Mi tía Esme no me decía nunca nada, ella decía que éramos jóvenes y podíamos divertirnos mientras la policía no estuviera involucrada, nada de embarazos ni drogas y creo que eso era todo lo que nos pedía.

Pero hoy se iban de vacaciones ella y Carlisle, y Alice haría su fiesta, subí a mi habitación y me cambie y me fui al instituto.

Isabella Swan, era linda debía admitirlo, pero se la pasaba todo el dia con Emmett y Jasper no había podido conocerla, solo se que tiene un carácter bastante fuerte y al parecer les trae las hormonas por todo lo alto a Emm y Jazz, me pregunto porque, según me dijo Rosalie los dos perdieron la virginidad con ella, y ellos no se molestaba si se acostaba con uno y luego con el otro, había vivido en Phoenix dos años sin venir a forks, así que cuando se fue tenía 15 años, y si mis cálculos eran correctos tenía bastante experiencia, no creo que solo se haya acostado con Emmett y Jasper en dos años, y bueno cuerpo tenia, carácter también, y era linda, solo que un poco arrogante.

Baje de mi auto cuando llegue al instituto y en eso escuche que me llamaban.

-Eddie!- genial ya viene mi adorada novia Tanya, nótese el sarcasmo.

-Hola Tanya- dije sonriendo y dándole un beso en los labios, mientras ella se pegaba mas a mí para que pudiera sentir sus pechos, me parecía ridículo, follaba con todas excepto con ella, salvo algunas veces ya que debía cumplir con mi papel de novio, y no sé ni porque estaba con ella.

Ella seguía besándome y yo mire el auto de Bella y después a ella cuando bajo, llevaba una blusa de tirantes con varios botones abiertos que dejaban ver el inicio de sus pechos, sentí como mi miembro de endureció un poco y supongo que Tanya pensó que era por ella, cuando en realidad veía a Bella, entonces la vi correr hacia Emmett y después de decirse algunas palabras los vi besarse y como Emmett ponía la mano de ella en su entrepierna, y no me equivoque ella tenía bastante experiencia.

Tal vez tendría algo de suerte en la fiesta de Alice.

Y entonces vi como Jasper también se le acercaba y disimuladamente tocaba su trasero y ella lo beso frente a Emmett, y a ninguno les molestaba, ambos la querían pero creo que la deseaban más.

Y no negaría que yo también, y bueno a quien engaño se que la tendría en mi cama en poco tiempo.

Alice Pov.

Bueno ya tenía todo preparado para la fiesta de Bella, solo quedaba que fuese más tarde y todos nos divertiríamos, se que Bella se la pasaría excelente en realidad todos y como mi madre no estaría y bueno tampoco Carlisle, y a quien más le da hay muchos cuartos en mi casa.

Ayer vi llegar a Emmett y Edward del supermercado con muchas bolsas, traían chocolates, harina, leche, dulces, etc. No sabía lo que planeaban pero probablemente fuese un desastre. Pero bueno mientras no arruinaran mi fiesta estaría bien.

Rose había platicado conmigo ayer y me había dicho que Bella la interrumpió teniendo sexo con Edward, y bueno ella no se molesto, pero dice que debería haber visto la cara de ambos, y bueno también comento que se la hace algo raro que ella y Edward casi no han hablado desde que llego, asi que hoy trataríamos de que se llevaran mas, ya que bueno ambos forman parte de nuestro grupo, y me extraña que mi primo no se la haya querido llevar a la cama después de verla con Emmett.

Bella Pov.

Note como me miraba Edward después de que Jasper y Emmett se me acercaran y bueno me gusto, no el sino su mirada, aunque él tampoco estaba mal.

Hoy iría después de la escuela a casa de Alice para arreglarnos, y los chicos se encargarían de ordenar las cosas para la fiesta. Me moría porque terminaran las clases me aburría demasiado aquí, por fin sonó el timbre y Salí, mientras iba por el pasillo pude ver a Edward con una chica de cabello castaño y también pude notar como miraba mis pechos, así que aproveche y yo mire su entrepierna y seguí caminando a los segundos me hablo.

-Hola Bella- dijo detrás de mí.

-Hola Edward- dije sonriendo y volteando hacia donde estaba el.

-¿Como estas?

-Muy bien, y Edward no quisiera sonar grosera pero tengo que ir a casa de Alice, tu casa en realidad.

-No te preocupes, lo peor que podría pasar seria que le de un ataque a ese pequeño duende- dijo sonriendo y yo no puede evitar reírme.

No sé en qué momento nos fuimos acercando a los casilleros pero en este momento me tenía entre los casilleros y el, así que para alejarlo un poco coloque mis manos en su pecho.

-Entonces creo que te vere bastante seguido.

-No lo creo ya sabes siempre estoy con Emmett o Jasper- dije poniendo la mejor cara de perversión que tenia. Y pude ver como lo imaginaba.

-Y no te gustaría estar conmigo?-dijo con su sonrisa sexy.

-Pues que te diré, no es mi prioridad- dije sonriendo.

-Pues aquí estaré- dijo dejándome tocar su entrepierna y entonces me dejo ir.

Salí a buscar mi auto y ya casi no había carros en el estacionamiento, asi que rápidamente subí y me dirigí a casa para tomar mi ropa y maquillaje.

Edward Pov.

Y Bella se fue, la verdad no pude evitar imaginármela con Emmett y Jasper, y es que su carita y su mirada de perversión me provocaban y no podía evitarlo, Salí del instituto había quedado con Emmett a ayudarle con su sorpresa así que me fui a casa.

Llegue y pude ver a Alice organizando a quienes le ayudarían a arreglar la casa, y yo subí a mi cuarto ya que no vi a Emmett por ningún lado.

Me recosté y me puse a escuchar música Foo Fighters estaría bien. Empezó a sonar walk y me relaje, mientras susurraba la letra.

A million miles away  
Your signal in the distance  
To whom it may concern  
I think I lost my way  
Getting good at starting over  
Every time that I return

Amaba la música y a veces tocaba la guitarra pero jamás cambiaria mi amado piano, mi madre me había enseñado a tocarlo.

Learning to walk again  
I believe I've waited long enough  
Where do I begin?  
Learning to talk again  
Can't you see I've waited long enough  
Where do I begin?

Debía admitirlo estaba inspirado cantando.

Do you remember the days  
We built these paper mountains  
And sat and watched them burn  
I think I found my place  
Can't you feel it growing stronger  
Little conqueror

Entonces Emmett me interrumpió.

-Edwardcito!, ven a ayudarme con mi pastelito-dijo sonriente.

-No Emmett no rima- dije riendo.

-Da igual vamos y ayúdame.

* * *

**Y aqui esta otro cap :D espero que sea rapido ayer lo escribi ;D y ya se que ssigue asi que seguire escribiendo aver si subo hoy o mañana Jessie J me inspira , bueno no hay lemmon pero ya viene en el proximo cap. bueno creo que fua capitulo muy reflexivo por parte de todos y espero que les guste :D**

**¿Reviews?**

**las amo !**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chicas! aqui esta otro cap. y ya hay lemmon me tarde por que no sabia como escribirlo bueno si sabia pero no de quien D:, espero que les guste y bueno parece que estamos de acuerdo y queremos un trio, digo queremos pq yo tambien lo habia pensado, y bueno tardara pero habra uno, y los atuandoos de Bella, Alice y Rosalie estaran en mi perfil y el Skittles Vodka tambien, gracias por leer ¿Reviews?. Las amo!**

* * *

Edward POV.

Bajamos hacia la cocina, donde Emmett había abierto ya las bolsas de harina, el chocolate y la leche. Fuimos por la laptop de Emmett a su habitación y comenzamos a buscar la receta.

Dijo que haríamos un paste de chocolate según él era el favorito de Bella.

Comenzamos a mezclar los ingredientes como decía en la receta, y después tomamos el molde y pusimos ahí la mezcla y lo pusimos en el horno.

-Emmett una pregunta.

-Si Edward?- dijo sonriendo pues estaba orgulloso de su trabajo.

-Encendiste el horno?

-Habia que encenderlo ¡?-grito.

-Claro que si Emmett mira aquí lo dice ¡- grite yo también.

-Que!

-Dios Emmett saca el pastel y encendamos el horno.

Saco el pastel o bueno la mezcla y prendí el horno así que en lo que estaba, fui a mi habitación a ducharme, y a alistarme para la fiesta de Alice.

Sali y vi que ya había pasado bastante desde que el pastel debería de estar listo y yo le había dicho a Emmett que programara su teléfono para que lo sacara a tiempo asi que baje para ayudar a decorarlo.

Pero me encontré con Emmett en la sala, asi que supuse que ya lo había sacado.

-Emmett vamos a decorar el pastel- dije llamando su atención.

-Ya esta listo el pastel?-pregunto mirándome.

-No lo has sacado ¡?

-Lo tenía que sacar!

Salimos corriendo hacia la cocina y en el horno solo se veía humo asi que me dispuse a abrirlo, mientras Emmett corria como niña por toda la cocina diciendo que su pastel se había arruinado y que no sabia que sorpresa le daría ahora a Bella.

-Bueno yo se que le puede dar- dije alzando las cejas.

-Tienes razón Edwardcito.-dijo sonriendo.

-Pero si le quieres dar el pastel podemos ir a comprar uno.

-Entonces vamos- dijo tomando las llaves de su auto.

Bella POV.

Llegue a casa de Alice una hora después de ir a mi casa, tenia que comer.

-Bella, apúrate ya es tarde.- dijo el demonio andante jalándome para entrar a su casa.

No entendía porque tanto alboroto solo era una fiesta pero bueno al complacería hace mucho que no me veía. Entre y vi a Emmett en la cocina sacando unas cosas, y bueno casi casi tenía un signo de pregunta en su frente por la cara que tenia.

-Hola Emm- dije dándole una sonrisa picara y el me la devolvió.

-Jamás aprenderás Isabella-dijo Alice.

-No puedo evitarlo Allie tu hermanito es muy sexy y en la cama bueno que te digo.

-Nada, no quisiera saber eso.-dijo poniendo cara de asco.

-Bueno Alice te ahorrare esa información- dije sonriendo- ahora manos a la obra.

Eso le puso una sonrisa en la cara y me mando a duchar en los que veía mi ropa, así que como niña obediente que soy le hice y fui a darme una ducha.

Me apure porque sabía que Alice querría maquillarme y se tardaría bastante.

Salí y Alice ya había seleccionado la ropa que me pondría incluso los zapatos y accesorios, si que amaba la ropa.

Me hizo sentarme frente a su tocador y comenzó a aplicar diferentes cosas en mi rostro, en este momento no quería pensar en eso quería disfrutar de la fiesta.

-Alice quieres apurarte dije suplicando.

-Ya voy a terminar estate quieta Bella- dijo regañándome.

-Está bien- dije molesta.

Después de una medio hora Alice por fin habló y dijo las palabras que tanto quería escuchar.

-Listo vete a cambiar me arreglare yo.

Tome la ropa que había sobre su cama y me fui a cambiar a su baño.

Entonces mire lo que Alice había escogido para mi una blusa roja a cuadros que en realidad me quedaba como un vestido y era abierta del pecho, así que también había un bra negro unas medias y botas arriba de la rodilla cafés.

Me cambie y entonces me mire en el espejo que había en su baño, me veía hermosa y no era por presumir, si no que Alice hacia maravillas con el maquillaje, tenía los ojos ahumados y la boca en un color claro, y bueno me veía sexy y mis pechos quedaban a la vista.

Sali del baño y encontré a Alice lista, y vi que Rose había llegad y ahora la estaba arreglando a ella. Alice llevaba un pequeño vestid rosa que la hacía ver muy dulce, pero llevaba unas medias hasta medio muslo de red negras y se veía sexy, y su maquillaje era parecido al mio solo que más ligero de los ojos. Entonces vi que sobre la cama había muchas pulseras y algunos collares.

-Y esto Alice.

-Son tuyos se me olvido decirte que te los pusieras.

-Ah entonces lo hare- y me puse las pulseras mientras veía como arreglaba a Rosalie.

Rose era muy hermosa, siempre lo había sido y ella lo sabía y sabia aprovecharlo, así que a veces me preguntaba porque no tenía novio, pero sé que si no lo tenía era porque ella quería. Me aburri cuando Rose se cambio y se pusieron a hablar sobre ir de compras. Pero se veía genial, hasta me daba envidia llevaba unos pantalones entubados negros que parecían ser de cuero, un sujetador negro y una blusa que en realidad era puro encaje y dejaba ver su trabajado abdomen.

-Alice hay algo de alcohol aquí?.

-Si Bella esta abajo en la cocina.

-Gracias Alice- dije dándole un beso en la mejilla y saliendo de su cuarto.

Y al salir me encontré con algo que no esperaba.

-Hola Bella, que bien te ves- dijo con doble sentido y viendo hacia mi escote.

-Gracias, espero que a Emmett le guste- dije mirándolo pícaramente y pasando mi mano por mí pecho disimuladamente, pero lo pude escuchar tragar en seco.

-Si pero supongo que otros también podemos aprovecharlo, o te molesta Bella?.

-Claro que no puedes mirar, pero no tocar Edward.

-Yo se que si puedo cariño.

-Pues trata – le dije acariciando su miembro y caminando hacia las escaleras.

Amaba jugar con él, y si notaba que quería acostarse conmigo pero bueno jugaría con él un poco antes de dejarlo.

Baje y estaban Emmett y Jasper terminando de instalar el equipo de sonido, así que yo fui a la cocina y encontré unas botellas con colores muy llamativos y estaba en lo correcto era Skittles Vodka y bueno tome una botella y fui hacia donde estaban ellos.

-Hola Jazz, Hola Emm.- dije sonriendo y ellos voltearon a verme.

De arriba hacia abajo y se detuvieron en mi escote.

-Que bien te ves Bella- me dijo Jasper sonriendo pícaramente.

-Gracias Jazz.- dije acercándome y dándole un beso que pronto fue subiendo de tono, y entonces pude sentir a Emmett detrás de mí y una gran protuberancia en su pantalón mientras acariciaba mis pechos.

Me excitaba con los dos pero estar con los dos al mismo tiempo dios!

-Los veo después- dije separándome de ellos, y yendo a buscar a Alice.

Subí las escaleras y camine hacia el cuarto de Alice pero no las encontré, abrí varias puertas buscándolas en otras habitaciones pero no las encontré así que volví a la habitación de Alice a esperarlas.

Después de un rato comencé a escuchar la música sonar y supe que era hora de bajar, tome la botella le di un trago y baje hacia donde estaba Emmett.

-Hola Emm- le dije sonriendo.

-Hola Bella- dijo tomándome de la cintura y dándome un beso.

-Sabes donde esta tu hermanita.

-La verdad no la vi por ahí con Jane.

-Ah entonces mejor ni la molesto- dije sonriendo y besándolo de nuevo.

Vi como la gente empezaba a llegar no tenia ni idea de a quien había invitado Alice, como había dicho solo quería divertirme.

-Emm- le dije al oído- sabes cuánto extraño que me hagas gritar?.

-No cariño, dime- dijo sonriendo.

-Te extrao muchísimo Emm, extraño el que me hagas gritar tu nombre- le seguí diciendo al oído.

-Entonces no tendrás que esperar mucho- dijo tomándome en brazos y llevándome a su habitación- se que a Alice no le molestaría igual mas tarde volvería a la fiesta. Deje el Vodka en el sillón en el que estábamos.

Me recostó en su cama y comenzó a besarme, y yo le quite su camiseta, me moria por ver su pecho trabajado, se notaba que pasaba horas en el gimnasio.

Desabrocho los botones de mi blusa y me dejo solo en sujetador, y también me quito las medias bajándolas lentamente por mis piernas y asi quede solo en ropa interior frente a el,me levante y comencé a desabrochar su pantalón y cuando lo hice le baje los boxers se una sola ve e introduje su miembro en mi boca, pude escucharlo gemir pero me levanto y me puso sobre el, entonces desabrocho mi sujetador y comenzó a lamer y besar mis pechos, mientras chupaba mis pezones y se sentía tan bien.

-Dios Emmett te necesito- le dije con voz de suplica.

Asi que me quito la ropa interior y se introdujo de mi de una sola vez.

-Dios Emm como me hacias falta- dije moviéndome en círculos sobre el.

-Y también se que extrañas gritar mi nombre.- dijo comenzando a moverse.

-Ahh Emm…-no pude terminar de hablar debido a que no me salía la voz, lo sentía entrar en mi y no podía hacer otra cosa que disfrutar al sentir sus embestidas. Comenzó a tocar mis pechos con sus manos, y esto era la puta gloria.

-Grita mi nombre pequeña.- dijo y supe que estaba cerca de acabar.

-Emmett!- grite cuando alcance mi orgasmo

-Bella!- dijo el poco después.

-Como te extrañaba cariño- le dije al oído.

Me recosté a su lado y note que la puerta estaba abierta y pude ver unos ojos esmeralda que habían estado observándonos.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chicas :D aqui esta el cap, lo iba a subir ayer pero me puse a ver Diabólica Tentación y ya no lo subí D:, bueno aqui esta me inspire, muchos rozes entre Bella y Edward pero bueno espero que les guste y el trio bueno estoy pensando en algo asi como regalo de cumpleaños de Emmett, que les parece?, gracias por leer mi fic :D.**

**Las amo!**

**¿Reviews?**

* * *

Edward Pov.

Ver a Bella y Emmett, bueno en mayor parte Bella fue tan excitante ahora no se qué haría con el problema entre mis pantalones, pero bueno siempre habría una chica dispuesta a ayudarme con él.

Baje rápido ya que no quería que mi vieran y me encontré con mi novia Tanya que bueno se veía que estaba un poco pasada de tragos, así que comenzó a besarme, y ni siquiera noto que tenía una erección desde antes de que ella llegara, así que aproveche y metí i mano debajo de su falda moviendo su ropa interior y escuchándola gemir.

Bella Pov.

Ahora debía cumplir con Alice asi que Emmett y yo nos levantones me puse mi ropa y Sali primero yo y después el.

-Bella donde te has metido?- me intercepto Alice en las escaleras.

-No creo que quieras saber Allie – le dije cuando su hermano paso a un lado mío sonriéndome.

-Tú nunca cambias.

-Asi me adoras Alice- dije sonriendo, cuando me tomo de la muñeca y me llevo hacia abajo para bailar.

Estaba cien por ciento segura de quien era el dueño de esos ojos verdes que había visto en el cuarto de Emmett. Y si ahí estaba Edward con su querida noviecita.

Entonces empezó a sonar Good Girls Go Bad de Cobra Starship y me olvide de todo me puse a bailar con Alice.

Let me shake up your world  
'Cause just one night couldn't be so wrong  
I'm gonna make you lose control

Amaba esa canción y Alice también y la cantábamos a gritos mientras nos movíamos como locas, por eso era mi mejor amiga, podíamos divertirnos sin importar que hiciéramos, siempre habíamos sido muy unidas desde pequeñas y yo siempre la había apoyado en sus locuras y ella a mí, éramos inseparables.

-I make them good girls go bad- no pude evitar cantar más fuerte

Entonces sentí que alguien me miraba, y volví a ver esos ojos esmeraldas que ahora me miraban con más lujuria que nunca y comencé a bailar más sexy cada vez y entonces paso algo que jamás imagine.

Alice me beso.

Pero se separo rápidamente de mi, igual no me iba a enojar con ella, y entonces volvió a besarme, y esta vez entreabrí un poco mas mis labios, y pude notar como los suyos eran más suaves que los de un chico, y como ella era mucho más delicada con migo.

Probablemente todo fuese por causa del alcohol no lo iba a reflexionar igual mañana no lo íbamos a recordar.

I know your type  
(Your type)  
Boy, you're dangerous  
Yeah, you're that guy  
(That guy)  
I'd be stupid to trust  
But just one night couldn't be so wrong  
You make me wanna lose control

Seguí bailando como si nada hubiese pasado, iba a disfrutar de mi amiga, no en el aspecto sexual si no el pasar tiempo con ella, había estado mucho tiempo con los chicos, y bueno me hacía falta estar con ella.

Oh, she got away with the boys in the place  
Treat 'em like they don't stand a chance  
And he got away with the girls in the back  
Acting like they're too hot to dance

Yeah, she got away with the boys in the place  
Treat 'em like they don't stand a chance  
And he got away with the girls in the back  
Acting like they're too hot to dance

Entonces sentí unas manos rodear mi cintura, y pude sentir su aliento en mi cuello, entonces decidí que no era bueno darle la espalda y me voltee para ver esos ojos esmeralda que me había estado espiando hace unos momentos.

Se pego mas a mi cuerpo, y bueno no lo negaría este hombre era sexy, y de pronto sentí sus manos sobre mi trasero, y después como comenzaban a meterse debajo de mi blusa.

I make them good girls go bad  
I make them good girls go bad  
I make them good girls go  
Good girls go bad  
(Bad, bad, bad)  
Good girls go bad  
(Bad, bad, bad)  
Good girls go

Termino la canción y comenzó otra de la misma banda Guilty Pleasure, así que para separarme un poco de el comencé a brincar y gritar, mientras que las demás personas que bailaban hacían lo mismo. Y al poco tiempo sus manos estaban de nuevo bajo mi blusa tocando mis piernas, y poco a poco se fueron acercando a mi sexo, gemí involuntariamente, tenía que detener esto, el creía tener a todas las chicas a sus pies y odiaba eso en un chico.

Metí mi mano en su pantalón y comencé a acariciar su miembro lo que lo tomo por sorpresa y alejo se mano, asi que me acerque a su oído y le dije.

-No la tendrás tan fácil Edward- y me fui a bailar con Emmett y Jasper provocándolo.

Seguimos bailando toda la noche y en algún momento vi a Tanya vomitando por ahí y sabía que Alice haría limpiar el desastre a Edward, mientras él estaba en una esquina con Rosalie, y después con otras chicas del instituto.

Emmett y Jasper se estaban poniendo muy competitivos en cuestión de con quién bailaría, así que mejor me metí entre los dos y asunto arreglado ya que turnarme entre los dos no estaba funcionando muy bien que digamos. Después de un rato busque a Edward con la mirada en el ultimo lugar que lo había visto pero no lo encontré ahí, sin embargo lo vi muy apasionado con Rosalie entrando a su habitación.

Alice se me había perdido asi que fui a buscarla, con la excusa de que iría por mas vodka, y bueno lo que vi no fue lo más dulce estaba con Jane y otro chico en el sillón, creo que había bebido demasiado, o bueno hace tiempo que no estaba en una fiesta con ellos.

Cuando iba a salir de la cocina me encontré con James quien me detuvo.

-Hola linda- dijo sonriendo y mirándome de abajo hacia arriba y su mirada se detuvo en mi escote igual que los demás.

-Hola James- dije pegándome más a él- no esperaba verte aquí.

Y era cierto no tenía ni idea de a quien había invitado Alice.

-Bueno Alice me invito asi que vine, y bueno quería verte.

-Si bueno sabes algo me gustaría que nos conociéramos mas- dije rozando mis labios con los suyos.

-A mi no me molestaría- dijo besándome y subiéndome a la encimera.

Deje la botella sobre la encimera y comencé a acariciar su cabello.

El desabrocho mi blusa y comenzó a acariciar mis pechos sobre el sujetador, y no me molestaba estar así frente a él, así que solo lo disfrute y metí mi mano en su pantalón, y comencé a acariciar su miembro sobre su ropa interior.

Entonces mire hacia el pasillo y vi a Edward bajando las escaleras y su mirada se cruzo con la mía, asi que calenté un poco más las cosas y metí mi mano por debajo de su ropa interior y el saco uno de mis pechos de mi sujetador y comenzó a lamerlo.

Entonces vi como los celos cruzaron por sus ojos verdes.

Esto iba a ser divertido.


	11. Chapter 11

**Holaaaa! lose eh desaparecido T.T pero me deprimi D: casi no em dejan Reviews y yo toda U.U no me quieren no les gusta mi historia, y luego no sabia que escribir, y luego me envicie con Diario de una Ninfomana :D es genial, y bueno jamas imagine lo que se podia hacer con una botella de coca-cola, si hago un fic de un Edward dominante probablemente lo ponga, si lo quieren dejenme sus correos y se los envio, despues eh vuelto a mi vicio con los sims 2 D: y bueno tengo dos historias nuevas quieren que las suba les dejare summarys y me dicen si quieren y cual.**

**El Ultimo Beso.**

**Isabella Swan, es una mujer poderosa, tiene la vida perfecta, el novio perfecto, los amigos perfectos, y una familia perfecta. ¿Por que ese chico de Ojos verdes tenia que venir a poner su mundo de cabeza? M Lemmons**

** I Hate Myself for Loving You.**

**Bella Swan y su mejor amigo Jacob eran todo menos inocentes, aunque su madre asi lo creyera. -Jacob ella jamas esta conmigo no tiene porque enterarse. Vive con su padre, quien tampoco esta con ella, pero hay algo que la persigue y jamas la dejara vivir en paz en Forks. -EDWARD!. M Lemmons**

**Bueno aqui esta el cap. espero que lo amen y me dejen muchos Reviews y me hagan muuuuy feli :DDDDDD y denle las gracias ami novio pq el me dio la idea y bueno hoy que venia de entrenar regreso mi escritora personal y volvi a escribir me anime con las otras dos historias :D**

**With Love **

* * *

El sol se colaba por mi ventana y yo no estaba de humor para levantarme asi que como si le fuese a hacer algún daño o fuese a desaparecer el sol avente una almohada a mi ventana.

Y no funciono.

Tenía resaca y necesitaba recomponerme porque hoy llegaba Charlie aunque probablemente se volviera a ir el lunes, pero él no podía ver a su hijita en ese estado así que me levante y me fui a duchar.

Tarde muchísimo más de los esperado en la ducha, pero me había relajado y supe que no estaba tan mal las ojeras las podía disimular con maquillaje y un par de aspirinas bastarían.

Mi padre llego una hora después, quería que fuésemos a cenar con Carlisle, el padre de Alice, quien llego esta mañana de su viaje, ellos eran muy amigos desde que yo Alice éramos pequeñas y por eso nos conocíamos, ya que el padre de Alice nació en Francia, pero su esposa Esme y madre de Alice quería vivir tranquila y no con todo el estrés de la ciudad y vinieron a parar aquí en Forks, y bueno mi padre siempre había vivido aquí.

-Charlie!- grita Carlisle al momento en que nos abre la puerta.

-Carlisle- dice en el mismo tono mi padre y le da un abrazo.

-Carlisle! Ya déjalos pasar- dice Esme desde dentro, y Carlisle se hace a un lado para dejarnos pasar.

Alice, Emmett y Esme están en la sala de pie, cada uno me saluda con un beso en la mejilla y el de Emmett muy cerca de los labios.

-Charlie que alegría verte- dice Esme quien da un beso en casa una de las mejillas de mi padre.

-Igual Esme hace tiempo que no te veía.

-Bueno vamos a cenar- dijo Esme alegremente.

Caminamos hacia el comedor, y en vez de cenar platicamos durante un tiempo alegremente yo con Alice y Emmett sobre la fiesta y mi padre con Carlisle y Esme.

Note que Edward no estaba por ningún lado lo cual me extrañaba, y en ese preciso momento el susodicho apareció por la puerta del comedor.

-Y bien ya está la cena?- no pude describir la mirada que le dio Carlisle pero sabía que estaba enojado y Esme bueno solo negó con la cabeza.

Edward se sentó a mi lado y me dio un beso en la mejilla. La cena transcurrió sin interrupciones y comentarios fuera de lugar por parte de Edward.

Y al terminar Charlie y Carlisle se pusieron a platicar en la sala yo subí con Alice a su habitación.

-Quiero ir de compras- dijo Alice de la nada.

-Pero acabas de ir Alice.

-Sí pero solo compre ropa interior- dijo haciendo un puchero.

-Está bien mañana iremos de compras- dije sonriendo.

-Siiii- chillo- ahora le hablare a Rose.

-Bella! Ya nos vamos- grito mi padre desde abajo.

-Quédate a dormir conmigo por favor- suplico Alice- hace años que no tenemos una noche de chicas.

-Está bien Alice- no pude negarme a su cara de perrito a medio morir- ire a decirle a mi padre.

-Papa- dije mientras bajaba las escaleras- Alice me ha invitado a quedarme a dormir,¿ puedo?- dije imitando la cara de Alice.

-Claro hija ya podremos pasar más tiempo juntos cuando regrese.

-¿Cuándo regreses? ¿ a dónde vas?

-Tengo que viajar a Francia por unos asuntos, prometo traerte algo pequeña.

-Gracias papa, te quiero.- dije dándole un abrazo. Y era cierto lo quería, mi padre jamás me había decepcionado y lo admiraba por todo lo que trabajo para que yo pudiese tener todo.

-Entonces nos vemos hija.- dijo y fue a despedirse de Carlisle y Esme.

Cuando Charlie se fue volví a subir al cuarto de Alice que no había bajado en ningún momento lo cual me sorprendía ya que es muy impaciente. Y entonces la vi hablar por teléfono con Rose, claro la otra también estaba loca por las compras.

Cuando me vio colgó y dirigió su vista a mí.

-Bueno Rosalie me ha dicho que te la encontraste en una situación con Edward.- Sabia a que se refería con una situación.

-Bueno si, no fue algo muy agradable de ver, ¿enserio le gusta?

-La verdad no lo sé ni a mí me ha dicho solo sé que se acuestan de vez en cuando. Y bueno a ti que te parece Edward me extraña no haberlos visto besarse aun por como son los dos.

-Bueno no ah dejado de insinuárseme al parecer se cree un gran conquistador o algo por el estilo- dije quitándole importancia.

-¿Algo por el estilo?- dijo incrédula- lo que yo haría si no fuera mi primo, eh de reconocerlo está muy bueno, Rose dice que es excelente en la cama.

Abrí y cerré la boca un par de veces era su primo y me era un poco extraño que tuviese esos pensamientos sobre el aunque si estaba realmente bueno.

-Lo de que esta bueno no te lo voy a negar, bueno en la cama no lose, tal vez lo descubra pero lo hare sufrir un poco. Y ya que te gusta hablar sobre que tus familiares son buenos en la cama o no, Emmett es excelente, también el orgasmo que me dio en tu fiesta.

-QUE HICISTE QUE EN MI FIESTA ISABELLA?- dijo algo exaltada.

-Calma Alice básicamente era mi fiesta y tu me besaste no estaba tan borracha para olvidarlo.

-Cierto, bueno lo hice porque me preguntaba si alguna vez lo habías hecho con una chica.

-La verdad no, pero igual no es algo que me molestaría, pienso experimentar de todo antes de decidir lo que realmente me gusta.

-Bueno podrías empezar conmigo- dijo acercándose y supe a lo que se refería.

En unos segundos sus labios volvieron a tocar los míos como el día anterior y el beso fue subiendo de intensidad, yo estaba quieta ya que no tenía mucha experiencia en este sentido, entonces sus manos comenzaron a subir por mi vientre y después a acariciar mis pechos por sobre la blusa. Gemi involuntariamente y Alice sonrió, comenzó a besar mi cuello lentamente y me recostó en su cama. Sus manos se deslizaron debajo de mi blusa y acaricio mis pechos bajo mi sostén, entonces me quito la blusa y después desabrocho mi sostén, comencé a tocarla yo también, y dirigí mis manos hacia debajo de su blusa, y la bese.

Entonces vislumbre lo mismo que el día de ayer, unos ojos verdes que nos veían desde la puerta medio abierta. No la habíamos cerrado ya que los padres de Alice nunca subían.

Le sostuve la mirada y me sonrió, era consciente de lo que hacía comenzó a desabrochar su pantalón liberando su muy hinchado miembro.

Volví mi atención a Alice y como metía sus manos por debajo de mi falda acariciaba mis piernas ya que no estaba segura de si yo quería que siguiera. Comencé a quitarle la blusa y moví mis caderas hacia ella para que siguiera, levanto mi falda y comenzó a tocar mi sexo sobre mi ropa interior.

Mire a Edward la lujuria se podía leer en sus ojos, y entonces note que acariciaba su miembro, gemí un poco más alto para que pudiese escucharme y Alice me libero de mi ropa interior.

Comenzó a tocar mi sexo y realmente lo estaba disfrutando, asi que le quite el sujetador y toque sus pechos con mi manos, jamás había tocado los pechos de otra chica solo los míos, y era un poco raro pero amaba lo que hacía Alice no superaba a Jasper y Emmett, pero era mejor que algunos chicos que conocía.

Volví a mirar a Edward y vi que se estaba masturbando mientras veía como Alice comenzaba a introducir un dedo en mí.

Realmente lo estaba disfrutando, no sabía si Alice siempre era callada o prefería hablar, así que deje que todo siguiera así y me acerque más a ella tomando uno de sus pechos en mi boca la escuche gemir.

Seguí con mi labor mientras ella jugaba con sus dedos dentro de mi sentía que pronto iba a acabar así que me deje llevar.

Cuando termine se recostó a mi lado.

-¿Qué te ha parecido?

-Me ha dado uno de los mejores orgasmos de mi vida Alice pero aun así adoro a los hombre, no me hare lesbiana por esto, pero tampoco digo que no se pueda repetir.

Entonces vi como Edward se levantaba y se iba.

Más tarde tendría que hablar con él.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hola:D, aqui esta otro cap. que mi novio me ha ayudado muchismo aquí.Bueno espero que les guste tratare de subir el sig. cap de la otra historia pronto, espero que se hayan pasado y la hayan leído. Y bueno aver quien se acuerda dije que haria un examen para entrar a la prepa bueno,:D eh quedado en la que queria :D. Pero entro en 15 de agosto T.T. Lasamo !Gracias (:**

Edward POV

Camine hacia mi habitación mientras abrochaba mis pantalones, Carlisle y Esme no se darían cuenta de esto se habían ido a dormir inmediatamente, y la habitación de Emmett estaba en la otra ala de la casa.

Cuando estuve en mi cuarto me puse a escuchar música, necesitaba salir, tal vez con James pero no tenía muchas ganas de salir con el después de verlo son Bella, esa chica me tenia loco, odiaba admitirlo, pero no podía dejar de pensar en ella, en sus labios, su cabello castaño, y esas curvas que no eran exageradas, si no perfectas.

Y sobre todo no podía dejar de pensar en ella después de haberla visto con Emmett y con Alice, si eran mis primos y me sentía un depravado por eso, pero no podía evitarlo, no los veía a ellos, solo podía concentrarme en ella, en sus gemidos, y el ver como mordía su labio inferior cerraba sus ojos.

Y por otro lado estaba Tanya, era mi novia, pero hace días que no la veía, si bueno la veía en el instituto, pero creo que pasaba más tiempo con su hermana que con ella.

Jamás la había querido, ni siquiera sé porque estaba con ella, supongo que porque jamás me dejaba en paz, siempre estaba detrás de mi desde la primera vez que me acosté con ella. Siempre le deje claro que no sería la única, yo no podía estar con una sola chica, pero ella estaba feliz con tener el título de ''novia'', no entendía eso yo no era una chica.

En la fiesta de Alice, no podía dejar de mirar a Bella, se veía tan bien, solo podía pensar en levantar su blusa y tocar su sexo por encima de su ropa interior.

Genial. Simplemente genial.

Ahora Edward Jr. Quería jugar.

Mire hacia el techo tratando de despejar mis pensamientos pero aun asi no podía, siempre que cerraba los ojos veía a Bella, su cabello castaño y sus ojos chocolates, esos labios rosados, que inconscientemente había imaginado alrededor de mi miembro, y eso solo empeoro las cosas.

Entonces escuche que alguien abría la puerta de mi habitación.

Me puse tenso y mira hacia la puerta, Bella venia entrando con una camisa que le quedaba grande y ropa interior como pijama.

Trate de esconder mi erección girando hacia un lado,y entonces ella se acerco ami y hablo.

-Bien Edward tengo que hablar contigo.- entonces se acerco a mi oído y susurro.- ¿te gusta espiarme eh?

-Bueno, si no te resistieras a mi no tendría porque hacerlo-dije sonriendo, cuando en realidad estaba nervioso por dentro.

Edward POV

Camine hacia mi habitación mientras abrochaba mis pantalones, Carlisle y Esme no se darían cuenta de esto se habían ido a dormir inmediatamente, y la habitación de Emmett estaba en la otra ala de la casa.

Cuando estuve en mi cuarto me puse a escuchar música, necesitaba salir, tal vez con James pero no tenía muchas ganas de salir con el después de verlo son Bella, esa chica me tenia loco, odiaba admitirlo, pero no podía dejar de pensar en ella, en sus labios, su cabello castaño, y esas curvas que no eran exageradas, si no perfectas.

Y sobre todo no podía dejar de pensar en ella después de haberla visto con Emmett y con Alice, si eran mis primos y me sentía un depravado por eso, pero no podía evitarlo, no los veía a ellos, solo podía concentrarme en ella, en sus gemidos, y el ver como mordía su labio inferior cerraba sus ojos.

Y por otro lado estaba Tanya, era mi novia, pero hace días que no la veía, si bueno la veía en el instituto, pero creo que pasaba más tiempo con su hermana que con ella.

Jamás la había querido, ni siquiera sé porque estaba con ella, supongo que porque jamás me dejaba en paz, siempre estaba detrás de mi desde la primera vez que me acosté con ella. Siempre le deje claro que no sería la única, yo no podía estar con una sola chica, pero ella estaba feliz con tener el título de ''novia'', no entendía eso yo no era una chica.

En la fiesta de Alice, no podía dejar de mirar a Bella, se veía tan bien, solo podía pensar en levantar su blusa y tocar su sexo por encima de su ropa interior.

Genial. Simplemente genial.

Ahora Edward Jr. Quería jugar.

Mire hacia el techo tratando de despejar mis pensamientos pero aun asi no podía, siempre que cerraba los ojos veía a Bella, su cabello castaño y sus ojos chocolates, esos labios rosados, que inconscientemente había imaginado alrededor de mi miembro, y eso solo empeoro las cosas.

Entonces escuche que alguien abría la puerta de mi habitación.

Me puse tenso y mira hacia la puerta, Bella venia entrando con una camisa que le quedaba grande y ropa interior como pijama.

Trate de esconder mi erección girando hacia un lado,y entonces ella se acerco ami y hablo.

-Bien Edward tengo que hablar contigo.- entonces se acerco a mi oído y susurro.- ¿te gusta espiarme eh?

-Bueno, si no te resistieras a mi no tendría porque hacerlo-dije sonriendo, cuando en realidad estaba nervioso por dentro.

Bella POV.

Realmente necesitaba acostarme con alguien gritar de placer y agárrame fuerte de las sabanas y en eso estaba paseando por la casa, y surgió una idea: porque no ir a espiar a un rato a Edward, y darle un poco de su propio chocolate, me acerque a la que reconocí como su puerta ya que no era tan difícil hallarla si tenía un letrero de no entrar, la puerta estaba ligeramente entreabierta, pero aun así lograba ver su enorme erección, noto que él se da cuenta que lo mire y se echa para un lado.

Quise sonar sexy como en las películas porno susurrándole algo al oído, tenía experiencia con películas porno gracias a Alice la pequeña duende que tengo por mejor amiga, le encantaba mirar películas porno era como una afición, que se desarrollo cuando volvía en verano y al irme a florida las seguí viendo y pues por no ser mala amiga no le decía nada aunque con el tiempo me empezó a gustar y comparábamos experiencias.

Entonces hable.

-Bien Edward tengo que hablar contigo.- y me acerque a su oído como planee y susurre -¿te gusta espiarme eh?

- Bueno, si no te resistieras a mi no tendría porque hacerlo- me respondió sonriendo, bueno creo que era bastante seguro de sí mismo.

Aunque tenía una duda hasta hace tiempo cuando veíamos una película de lesbianas y me daba curiosidad hasta que tuve una experiencia con Alice y como dicen la curiosidad mato al gato pero esta gata está más viva que nunca. Me estaba hartando de este jueguito aunque podría subirle el tono un poco y dejarlo con ganas de mas como solía hacer con algunos chicos, hacerlos sufrir me encantaba mirar su cara y mas la de Emmett ese pobre no tenía remedio me encantaba ver su cara al tocar su pene con mi lengua se moría pero lo mas divertido era ver su cara de desilusión y sus pucheros al ver que me levantaba y le levantaba el pantalón y le daba golpecitos en su pene pero eso no pasaría con Edward su pene se veía tan exquisito que quería que terminara en mi boca pero antes que me follara mejor que nunca así que comencé tocando su miembro duro como una roca.

-Así que te has dado por vencida?- dijo levantando una ceja y sonriendo.

-No exactamente, solo es mi obra buena del día- dije sonriendo, a esto podían jugar dos.

Me senté a horcajadas sobre él, y lo bese.

No tardo en corresponderme el beso y comenzar a tocar mi cintura y después mis pechos por encima de mi blusa, no llevaba sujetador, así que podría sentir mis pezones.

Supongo que Alice me había dejado algo caliente, y bueno siempre iba a preferir a los hombres.

Edward me quito la blusa y comenzó a tocar mis pezones, y después tomo uno con su boca se sentía tan malditamente bien, que lo único que pude hacer fue gemir.

Baje mis manos hacia su pantalón y comencé a desabrocharlo.

Y así pude vislumbrar mejor el tamaño de su miembro, era muy grande incluso más que Emmett.

-Edward cuantas veces te han hecho una felación tus zorras?- dije sonriendo mientras bajaba y acercaba mi rostro a su miembro.

-Muchísimas, y Cariño dudo que puedas superarlas.

-Bueno después de mí me rogaras porque vuelva a hacerlo.

Introduje su miembro en mi boca, y comencé a rosar mi lengua sobre su punta, y después a pasarla por toda su longitud, solo podía escucharlo gemir, así que lo mire directo a los ojos mientras seguía con mi labor, roce mis dientes con la punta de su miembro, y comencé a acariciar su longitud con mi mano, mientras succionaba en la punta.

Llevo sus manos a mis pechos, ya que no traía blusa y los acaricio, comencé a hacerlo mas rápido.

-Si Bella- gimió.

Lo saque de mi boca y comencé a acariciar su punta con la yema de mis dedos, y me levante un poco para besarlo.

Podía sentir su lengua rozar con la mía, y como nuestros alientos se mezclaban, juro que jamás me había excitado tanto mientras besaba a alguien, Edward tenía algo diferente.

Regrese mi atención a su miembro, y lo seguí acariciando para después introducirlo de nuevo en mi boca, y entonces sentí como su mano tomaba fuertemente mi cabeza y me hacia introducirlo aun más profundo, casi llegando a mi garganta, me molestaba un poco, pero al mismo tiempo me excitaba, siempre solía tener el control.

Comencé a moverme más rápido para que pudiese alcanzar su orgasmo, seguía pasando mis dientes por su punta de vez en cuando, solo porque me encantaba escucharlo gemir gracias a mi.

Supe que estaba cerca así que lo deje seguir moviendo mi cabeza y que tirara de mis cabellos, y cuando se corrió no hice otra cosa que tragarme su semen.

Subí y volví a colocarme sobre el y comencé a rosar mi sexo sobre su miembro, que aunque traia ropa interior podía sentirlo perfectamente.

-Soy demasiado orgulloso para darte la razón- dijo sonriendo.

-Lose- le dije y lo volví a besar, y sentí como su miembro volvía a la vida

Entonces el comenzó a tocar mi sexo por sobre mi ropa interior, y bueno ya estaba muy mojada, así que rápidamente la hizo hacia un lado, y comenzó a tocar mi clítoris, y se sentía tan bien.

Lo hacía despacio y después fue aumentando la velocidad, mientras yo tenía la cabeza enterrada en su hombro para no gritar de placer, entonces como si hubiese leído mi mente, introdujo sus dedos dentro de mí, sabia de sobra que era bastante bueno, siempre hablaban de eso en la escuela, pero bueno tenia que comprobarlo.

-Ah Edward- gemí, cuando comenzó a introducir sus dedos mucho más rápido.

Sus dedos seguían haciendo el trabajo y su pulgar giraba sobre mi clítoris, sentía que pronto me correría y nadie jamás había logrado que lo hiciese tan rápido.

Con su otra mano comenzó a tocar mis pechos y pellizcar uno de mis pezones.

-Te gusta Bella?- pregunto sabiendo de sobra que la respuesta era si- Incluso masque con Emmett y James?- dijo y pude notar un poco de resentimiento en su voz, quise contestarle, pero en ese momento llego mi liberación y lo único que pude hacer fue gemir su nombre.


	13. Chapter 13

Chicas, se que no eh subido nada y piensen que tal vez esta historia quedo asi, al igual que laotra, pero no, lo siento si no les gustan mis historias, he escrito mucho, tengo una nueva historia, y cuando tenga tiempo de pasarlas a computadora, de hecho mi mejor amiga y mi novio me ayudan con eso las subire, tratare de que sea en las proximas semanas ya que tengo vacaciones, a quienes aun sigan mi historia muchisimas gracias no podria pedir mejores lectoras, al igual que quienes lo leian antes, y bueno de esta historia tengo por lo menos 5 capitulos asi que esperenlos pronto.

Las Amo!


	14. Chapter 14

**¡Estoy viva! Chicas, Chicos,- no se si alguno lea esta historia- quiero disculparme por no subir nada, en muchisimo tiempo, y bueno aqui esta por fin un capitulo nuevo, tengo mas escritos, solo que necesito pasarlos a la computadora, y bueno no se que decir sdbjdid.-. Gracias a quienes la sigan leyendo, sean lindos, lindas y déjenme muchos Reviews, amo leerlos n.n, y bueno diganme ¿que les gustaria que pase? ¿Que creen que pase?, no se diganme lo que les cruce por la mente,y que mas tengo que decirles, bueno tengo una nueva historia :D Se llama Runaway, pero probablemente la suba hasta el verano ya que bueno no tengo mucho tiempo, pero no se preocupen que salgo de vacaciones el ultimo de mayo ¡Solo un mes y medio mas!. Bueno Gracias por leer esto- si o leiste- y por leer mi historia.**

**Besos y Cuidense**

**Vanity**

* * *

Capítulo 13

**Bella POV**

Desperté en la habitación de Alice. No quería que nadie en esta casa supiera de lo sucedido con Edward, mucho menos Alice.

No era porque fuera su primo o algo así. De hecho, eso era lo último que me preocupaba. Sólo que no quería tener que darle explicaciones o detalles.

Alice despertó y yo bajé a desayunar.

Esme era como una segunda madre para mí, ya que yo y Alice crecimos juntas, hasta que mis padres se divorciaron.

Nos preparó un desayuno delicioso. Incluso preparó muffins de chocolate, que, casualmente, eran mis favoritos.

Desayuné junto con Emmet y Alice sin ver a Edward. No sé si se había despertado temprano o si seguía dormido.

-Emmet, ¿qué te parece si vamos a La Push?- Soltó Alice.

-Me parece una gran idea, Alice. _Por fin_ dices algo ingenioso- dijo riéndo; y Alice, bueno... no lo miró de una manera muy agradable que digamos.

-Vamos por nuestras cosas, Bella- dijo, saltando de su asiento.

-Pero nadie preguntó mi opinión- dije lloriqueando.

-¿No quieres ir?- Preguntó Alice, mirándome como si fuera una niña que perdió su perrito.

-Sabes que sí, pero necesito avisarle a Charlie- Dije, sonriendo. Ella sonrió inmediatamente.

-Yo lo llamaré- dijo Esme.

-Gracias, Esme- Dije sonriendo.

-Levántate, grandulón!-Escuché gritar a Alice, que había desaparecido de mi lado y ahora empujaba a Emmet trantando de sacarlo de su silla.

Después de que Alice logró que Emmet se parara, fué a despertar a Edward. Esto no le costó mucho trabajo, sólo tuve que jalar un poco (mucho) su cabello.

Llamó a Rosalie y a Jasper. Vendrían en una hora y nos iríamos. No había tenido tiempo de ver a Jacob, mi gran amigo, incluso más que Emmet y Jasper.

Cuando venía en los veranos paseabamos por la playa. Me enseñó a andar en motocicleta. Podíamos pasar horas en su taller, comiendo chucherías y platicando.

Siempre ha sido mi mejor amigo, de hecho, mi padre y el suyo tambien lo eran, aunque no lo parecieran. Habían crecido juntos y separado cuando mi padre se fué a la universidad. Después volvió y comenzaron a reunirse de nuevo cada vez que mi padre podía.

Alice me prestó ropa porque no me dejó ir por la mía a casa. Tambien un traje de baño ya que no traje a Forks al no creerlo necesario.

Y así partimos hacia La Push.

**Edward POV**

Sentía unos tirones en el cabello mientras abría los ojos. Escuchaba unos ligeros grititos que me llamaban. Levanté mi brazo y empujé a alguien y éste alguien se cayó.

Escuché como se levantaba y jalaba mi cabello aún más fuerte. Grité y abrí los ojos.

Giré mi cabeza y dije:

-Alice- Me levanté y ella se hizo para atrás y cuando iba a empezar a perseguirla se lanzó agua a la cara y salió corriendo, así que no tuve más alternativa que ducharme.

Desayuné mientras que Alice me informaba que iríamos a La Push mientras Bella bajaba por la escaleras. Llevaba un vestido de tirantes con rayas en blanco y negro, aunque más bien parecía una camiseta y unas botas negras.

Entonces, recordé la noche pasada.

Había sido una de las mejores de mi vida, y ni siquiera me había acostado con ella.

Lo que había pensado era cierto. Ella tenía bastante experiencia y ahora tenía más que suficientes razones para querer acostarme con ella,y bueno, se que lo iba a lograr.

Ninguno de los dos era un puritano, así que tal vez no tardaría mucho, aunque ella podría hacerse la difícil y había notado bastante tensión entre Emmet, Jasper y ella.

**Bella POV**

Fuimos a La Push en el auto de Emmet, aunque ibamos todos apretados, nos divertimos mucho. Emmet y Alice cantaban _"Barbie Girl" _de Aqua a todo pulmón mientras los demás moríamos de la risa.

Llevaba la ropa que Alice me había prestado y que me quedaba un poco chica.

Cuando llegamos a La Push todos bajamos del Jeep y estiramos las piernas, se escucharon unos cuantos _'por fin_' y '_ya era hora'._

La Casa de Jacob estaba cerca y aun recordaba como llegar, así que mas tarde iría a buscarlo. Nos acercamos a la playa, y hoy hacia algo de calor, que no es muy común en Forks. Cuando estábamos a la orilla Emmett tomo a Alice en brazos y se aventó al agua con ella me estremecí de solo verlos no creo que fuese muy agradable.

Al poco tiempo se les unieron Rosalie, Jasper y Edward. Era el momento perfecto para escapar, así que cuando se distrajeron, tome mis cosas y me dirigí a casa de Jacob.

En pocos minutos me encontraba fuera de esa pequeña casa roja tan familiar.

Toque a la puerta varias veces antes de que un recién levantado Jacob me abriera la puerta.

-¡Jacob!- Grite lanzándome hacia él lo mas fuerte que pude.

Cuando lo solté se tallo los ojos y me miro un poco desconcertado hasta que me reconoció.

-¿Bella?¿Que haces aquí?

-Estoy viviendo en Forks- dije sonriendo- Pero si quieres me voy- dije un poco sentida.

-¿Qué? ¡Claro que no! Pasa tenemos mucho de que hablar, ni siquiera me dijiste que vendrías- dijo sonriendo.

-De hecho, seria mejor que tu me siguieras, apenas he conseguido escaparme de Alice, y seguramente ya me esta buscando- dije ofreciéndole mi mano.

La tomó y caminamos hacia donde se encontraban Alice y los demás hace unos momentos.

Pero ya no estaban ahí.

Excepto por Edward

-Que bueno que regresas. Alice casi se infarta por tu desaparición- dijo irónico- llamare para avisarle.

-Pero si solo me fui diez minutos- Grite

-Ya sabes como es Alice- dijo Jacob riendo.

-Y ¿Quién es el?- dijo Edward

-Bueno mi querido Edwin- dije riendo- este es Jacob, mi mejor amigo- dije tomando la mano de este ultimo y dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-Oh esta bien, Alice ya viene, y sospecho que no te ira muy bien- dijo mientras se alejaba.

-¿Y ese quien se cree?- pregunto Jacob

-Es una larga historia Jake, pensé que ya lo conocerías, al fin y al cabo es todo un Don Juan.

-Bueno, no nos preocupemos por el, así que dime ¿como ha sido tu estadía aquí?

-Bien, llegue sin avisarle a nadie, excepto por Alice, por que bueno no lo planeé, mi madre lo decidió sola- dije enfadada.

-¿Qué hiciste ahora Bells?

-Ya sabes como es mi madre, desde ''eso'', jamás me volvió a tratar igual, y ella piensa que soy la peor hija del mundo- Jake, era la única persona que conocía la razón por la que había cambiado, la misma por la que odiaba a mi madre, y ella a mi.

-Bueno no te preocupes por eso Bells, ya no estas con ella, y ahora te podre ver mas seguido- dijo abrazándome.

Entonces escuche las voces de Emmett, Alice y los demás detrás de ellos.

-Que tal si nos metemos al agua- dijo levantándome, mientras me quitaba el vestido que Alice me había prestado, quedando solo en un pequeño bikini que Alice me regalo.

Sentí su mirada sobre mi, y no me molesto ya que era costumbre, bueno había olvidado mencionarlo, ser mi mejor amigo, tenia algunos beneficios. Se levanto y me abrazo pegando su pecho al mio, aunque después me levanto y corrió hacia el agua.

-¡Jacob!- Grite enojada y lanzándole un poco de agua, detestaba que me lanzaran al agua, sentía que me ahogaba y que no podía salir, era una sensación asfixiante.

Me divertí nadando con Jake, digamos que, tenia una muy buena vista y no precisamente del paisaje.

Vi a Edward con una chica de a reserva, en un plan muy cariñoso. A los pocos minutos lo vi irse con ella, no se porque pero los seguí mirando durante un rato, me resulto inevitable, Jake al notar que estaba tan distraída me beso, y yo le correspondí. Toco mi trasero y yo su pecho, cuando volví mi mirada hacia donde estaba Edward, caminaba hacia una casa con la chica misteriosa. Y creo que sus planes eran muy obvios.

Edward POV.

Hace tiempo que conocía a Leah, y era una chica muy atractiva, pero ella asistía al instituto en la reserva, así que no podía pasar mucho tiempo con ella, no tanto como yo quisiera. Pero bueno eso se puede solucionar hoy. Tenia el cabello corto y piel morena, combinadas con una figura atlética.

Llegamos a su casa y no había nadie, su padre había fallecido y su madre trabajaba, así que no dude más y la besé. Ella me correspondió, eso ya lo sabia, ninguna chica podía resistirse a mí, tal vez Alice podría, pero es mi prima así que jamás intentaría nada con ella.

Comencé a tocar su cintura, mientras ella presionaba mi espalda, levante un poco su blusa y toque su piel, ella no reacciono mal así que la levante un poco mas, ella movía sus manos por mi espalda casi llegando a mi trasero, sabia que quería tocarlo, muchas chicas lo hacían, todo gracias a esas horas en el gimnasio, le quite la blusa, no llevaba sujetador, ya que vivía cerca de la playa, y cuando fue a saludarnos acababa de levantarse, no dude un segundo y lleve mis pechos a mi boca.

Comenzó a desabrocharme el pantalón, así que yo hice lo mismo, baje sus pantalones, y comencé a bajar su ropa interior.

Entonces escuche un ruido.


	15. Chapter 15

**Edward POV**

-Dios mio Leah, Que haces?- Escuche decir a un muchacho, e inmediatamente senti como todo mi cuerpo se tenso.

-Seth! Sal de aqui?- Grito Leah

-Yo? Salir? Porque?. Esta es mi casa, que sea el quien se vaya- Dijo Seth y supe que se referia a mi. Abroche mis pantalones, acomode mi cabello y sali.

Cuando sali, camine hacia la playa, lo primero que vi fue un Emmet muy romantico con Bella, y a Jacob, Jasper, Alice y Rosalie, jugando en el agua, pero no les di importancia y volvi mi vista hacia Bella, y Emmett. Ella estaba pegada a su pecho, y al ver sus sonrisa, supe que esperaba algo de ''accion'', al volver a casa, lo primero que vino a mi mente en ese momento fue la noche anterior.

Estuve a punto de hacerla mia, pase una mano por mi cabello, y dirigi mi vista hacia otro lado, caminando por la orilla de la playa. Sin embargo, sabia que Bella, no es una chica facil, y que si la quiero en mi cama tendre que luchar por ello, regrese mi vista hacia ellos, al tiempo que comenzaba a caminar en su direccion.

**Bella POV**

Platicaba con Emmett, debido a que Alice, se habia llevado a Jacob con sigo. Siempre me divertia hablando con Emmett, debido a que era uno de mis mejores amigos, podia contarle todo, reirnos de todo, incluso tener sexo con el, y eso no cambiaba nuestra relacion. Todo el asunto Alice y Edward, seguia dando vueltas en mi cabeza, Alice es mi mejor amiga, y Edward un patan, como pude haber hecho lo que hize con el.

-Hola Emm, Hola Bella- Saludo ''esa'' voz detras de mi.

-Hola Eddie- dijo Emmett burlonamente.

-Hola Edward- dije por educacion- Ire con Alice- añadi para salir rapidamente de esa situacion, me despedi con la mano de ambos y camine unos cuantos pasos cuando Edward hablo.

-No te vayas Bells, los tres nos podemos divertir- dijo levantando las cejas. A lo que Emmett rio.

-Sabes que tiene razon Bells- lo acompaño Emmett. Me acerque a Emmett.

-Emmy, sabes que gustosa lo haria, pero no quisiera contagiarme de algo- dijo mirando disgustada a Edward, y camine de nuevo en direccion de Alice.

-Eso no fue lo que dijiste ayer Bella-grito Edward- Y pude ver como Emmett abria y cerraba la boca, y como Alice abria los ojos desmesuradamente.

Yo quede paralizada en mi lugar, no esperaba que alguien supiera de ello, lo siguiente que note fue Alice corriendo hacia mi haciendo miles de preguntas, que probablemente no le responderia. Trate de escucharle, y dar unas cuantas respuestas, le pedi que me llevara a casa. No queria saber nada de Edward Cullen

Ad dia siguiente estaba determinada a hacer sufrir a Edward Cullen. Estaba segura, de que el moria por tenerme en su cama, segun Alice asi era, y ella me ayudaria con ello.

Si algo habia aprendido con Alice, era como vestir, ya que si se me ocurria aprecer, con una simple blusa, tennis y Jean, seguramente me haria volver y cambiar mi atuendo, era algo que habia aprendido despues tantos años con ella, y basicamente ella compraba todo mi armario.

Decidi usar algo simple, una blusa abotonada, color kaki, y unos shorts de mezcilla, eran cortos, pero no importaba, me puse unos botines, y recogi mi cabello, en una trenza, tome mi mochila, y baje las escaleras.

Subi a mi coche, y me dirigi a la escuela.

Me estaba cansando de la actitud de Edward, creia que podria tener a cualquier chica, y bueno le iba a desmostrar que no era asi. No todos los chicos me querian, asi que obviamente no todas las chicas estarian con el, necesitaba darse cuenta de ellos y salir de su burbuja.

Al llegar al estacionamiento, vi a Edward con su querida novia, al parecer estaban discutiendo. Estacione mi auto algo lejos del suyo, baje de el, y note como el me miraba, me sonrio, y yo en cambio le devolvi una mirada fria, sabia que lo desconcertaria, pero no me importaba, en cambio me dirigi hacia donde estaba Jazz.

-Hola Jazz- dije alegremente, y despues le di un beso en los labios, senti su mano en mi cintura, al momento que me separe de el me sonrio. Podria tener una relacion con Jazz, el era un buen chico, yo le gustaba, y el me complacia, tal vez algun dia consideraria esa idea.

-Hola Bella, como estas?- dijo sonriendome al tiempo que su mano seguia sujetando mi cintura.

-Bien ahora que te veo- dije sonriendo- Cuando me visitaras de nuevo Jazz?- dije inocentemente, al tiempo que el recordaba su ultima visita a mi casa.

-Cuando me lo pidas Bells- respondio Jasper con una sonrisa coqueta.

-Que te parece esta noche?- dije sonriendo, y dejandole leer la lujuria en mis ojos, al momento que Edward se acercaba con su novia.

Lo tome de la mano, y camine a mi primera clase, junto con el, pasamos junto a Edward, le di una mirada de lujuria, que al momento cambie por una de furia, habia algo seguro. Iba a disfrutar este juego.

No me encontre con Alice ni Emmett, en todo el dia, lo cual me parecio bastante extraño asi que decici, que al salir de clases iria a su casa, tal vez habia sucedido algo, y Alice no habia tenido tiempo de avisarme, y durante la noche Jazz me visitaria, tal y como habiamos acordado, ya que Charlie, estaba de regreso en Seattle.

Llegue a casa de Alice, y parecia no haber nadie, asi que pense en regresar, pero decido que debido a que ella no contestaba mis llamadas debia tocar la puerta, me acerque y toque la puerta, escucho unos cuantos quejidos y despues pasos, hasta que abrieron la puerta.

-Que?- dijo una voz malhumorada.

-Uhm... Hola Emmett- dije poniendo mi mejor sonrisa.

-Eh?... Hola Bella- dijo desganado-

-Dios mio, que les paso a ti y a Alice?- pregunte mirandolo de arriba a abajo.

-Bueno es una larga historia- dijo y se encogio de hombros- Alice queria probar unos cocteles que encontro en internet o una revista, no lo recuerdo, asi que los hicimos, despues jugamos con mi PS3, y vimos peliculas, en fin, nos dormimos al amanecer asi que no fuimos al instituto, y la pequeña duende aun no se recupera- dijo riendo un poco.-Quieres pasar?- añadio sonriendo.

-No, gracias, asi esta bien Emm, tengo un asunto pendiente- dije sonriendo, y me despedi dandole un beso.

Llegue a mi casa, y estacione el auto, entre y deje mi bolsa en un sillon, mire el refrigerador, estaba hambrienta, pero no tenia ganas de cocinar as que decidi pedir una pizza. La comida chatarra era mi debilidad, lo bueno de ello era que no engordaba ni un gramo. Decidi darme una ducha mientras esperaba por la comida. Sin embargo solo alcanze a ponerme la ropa interior cuando tocaron el timbre, asi que decidi recibir al repartidor en ropa interior. Para mi suerta, era bastante atractivo, e iba al mismo instituto.

-Hola James- dije lamiendome los labios, mientras el recorria mi cuerpo con sus ojos.

-H-Hola Bella...- dijo y parecia timido, algo que no esperaria de el, o tal vez era el hecho de que estaba usando solo ropa interior, y su entrepierna estaba creciendo.

-Cuanto es?- pregunte, y me incline un poco dejandole ver mis pechos, era divertido, me respondio y le pague, cuando se fue, cerre la puerta, y deje la pizza sobre el comedor, pero el timbre volvio a sonar, sabia que esta vez seria Jasper.

* * *

So! Hola!, volvi! sigo viva!, bueno ultimamente he escrito mucho mas rapido, y creo que mi escritura ha mejorado, espero que les guste, y en estos dias tratare de subir una o dos veces al dia!, para actualizar un poco si es que siguen leyendo.

With Love

Vanity.


End file.
